Naruto with a Twist
by Spiralturtle6
Summary: There's more to Naruto Uzumaki than meets the eye and I'm not talking about the Nine Tailed Fox that was sealed in him. Join the Shinobi on his quest to figure out his new found abilities. He will make friends along the way as well as gain a love interest or two. (I'm making it M just in case, cause I don't trust myself) (P.S: There might be a few OOCs)
1. Awaken the Beast! Naruto Uzumaki!

**This is a Prototype Fanfic**

 **Just think of it as a OP MC story however he won't be Saitama OP at the start. It's a build up.**

 **Also it's not gonna be non-stop action it will be sort of slice-of-life stuff and comedy. So kinda like OPM.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Ch1: Awaken the Beast! Naruto Uzumaki!**

It was 12 years ago. A giant Fox had descended upon The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Just one swing of its tail was enough to create wind that was stronger than a gale. Its roar shook many trees for miles and sent shivers down the spines of all those who heard it. Its hands could pick up houses and fling them for miles without so much as breaking a sweat.

The inhabitants of the village called Konoha did everything in their power to try and defeat the giant beast, but most of their efforts were in vain, for the beast was to powerful. The only saving grace of Konoha was the timely arrival of the Fourth Hokage.

With his coat flapping in the wind and riding upon a giant toad, the Fourth saved the Village that he adored by transporting himself, the giant beast and the toad out of the village.

He had transported them miles outside of the village where a stone table was located. Upon the table was a babe curled up on a blanket sleeping blissfully, even when the Fourth and his two passengers appeared in the clearing the baby didn't stir.

Before anything could happen, golden chains shot out from the ground under the giant fox and wrapped around it, after the giant toad vanished of course. The golden chains pulled the beast to the ground. The fox gritted its sharp teeth and pushed itself up to a standing position.

In front of the giant beast were a woman and the Fourth defiant looks on their faces as they faced down the fox.

From Konoha the only thing that the people saw was a bright light and fox vanishing.

* * *

In the clearing the blond babe was lying on the stone table crying his lungs out. Lying by the table was the bodies of the Fourth and the woman. They both had small smiles on their faces as their hands were outstretched towards the table where the crying baby was laying.

Not far off there was a sound of something impacting the earth. It was loud but not deafening.

After it landed there was silence in the woods surrounding the baby, who was still crying. However there was something that was slowly making its way towards the crying child.

A bush rustled and then a black glob slowly crawled over to the table. The glob stopped by the first dead body (the woman) and seemed to be studying the corpse.

When it finished its study the glob moved onto the next body and studied this one as well. After a few minutes the glob moved away from the dead body. It seemed like the glob was unsatisfied by the dead bodies.

The black substance started climbing up the table leg until it got to the top where the crying child was. The glob began studying the babe in the same manner as it did for the two dead bodies.

Unlike before the glob didn't move away from the crying child. It did, however, reach out and place a part of itself unto the child. The blond baby stopped it's crying to stare at the glob slowly make its way up his body. The glob stopped and inch away from the baby's face.

Then before the child could make a peep the glob covered his face.

* * *

(12 Years Later)

* * *

'God Fucking Damnit' a blond boy frowned as he stood before his teacher. He looked like someone had just told him that he only had a few days to live 'Why the hell did Iruka-sensei have to catch me? I didn't want to do this stupid ass pre-exam' he watched as his fellow classmates stepped forward one by one to participate in the test that Iruka was issuing them.

The blond boy wore an orange jumpsuit with blue on the shoulders and a white thick collar. The boy had three whisker marks on either cheek which made him stand out in a crowd. His blue eyes had a look of annoyance in them.

This blond boy was named Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's resident prankster. The blond boy was known far and wide across Konoha for more than just his pranks. And speaking of pranks the boy had just got away with his greatest prank yet. He had successfully painted the Hokage Monument and defaced (pun intended) the stone faces of the previous Kages of the village.

The boy had painted the faces in broad daylight and no one even knew that he was busy until he deemed his work finished and shouted to the whole village that he was going to be the Hokage and that he was going to be better than previous Kages.

What followed was a huge man hunt for the blond boy, who was able to out run all of his pursuers without breaking a sweat.

Ever since Naruto could remember he had always had higher than average stamina. At the risk of sounding a bit egotistical the boy would actually say that he probably had the best stamina of anyone in the village (Since he could outrun experienced Jounin).

Then again Naruto always felt that he was different compared the people around him. He didn't have any evidence to prove this, it was just a feeling. Well there was that and the fact that many of the populace of Konoha would look at him like he wasn't supposed to be there. It wasn't the best kind of feeling that a young child would want to be subjected too, especially when they had no one to turn to for support and guidance.

Yes, the blond couldn't turn to someone to help him when he grew up. Why? It's because this kid has been an orphan ever since he was born and no one ever wanted to adopt him.

It got to the point that the blond boy had to learn everything on his own and had to live all on his own in a one man apartment. Sure he could go the Hokage every now and again for advice on certain things but the man was the Kage of a village. As such he was unable to always help the blond boy.

So one could imagine the type of effects these factors had on the 12 year old.

"Next is Ino Yamanaka" the pale blond girl that stood next to Naruto stepped forward. She wore a purple top that stopped before her mid-section and a skirt that had slits on either side. She had bandages wrapped around her mid-section and around her thighs. On her arms were white arm warmers

Ino lifted her hands and put her hands and made three hands signs. They were Ram, Snake and ended off with Tiger.

There was puff of smoke and when the smoke vanished there stood two perfect copies of Ino standing next to her also holding the hand sign for Tiger.

"Nice Work Ino" Iruka nodded his head at the blond girl (girls?). The clones vanished in another puff of smoke. The girl nodded her head and stepped back into line next to Naruto, who was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear Iruka calling his name.

Ino looked over to the blond boy with annoyed eyes and decided that she was gonna give him a _reminder_ to pay attention.

Naruto was thinking about how he could get out of the situation he was in at the moment. Feigning sickness had only gotten him so far that one time, since Naruto hadn't been sick his whole life he didn't know how to _act_ like he did. So Iruka quickly shut down that excuse.

Maybe he should run away? Nah Iruka would-

Naruto was broke from his musings by a shove on his back. He stumbled forward and landed on his face. The other students of the class started laughing at the boy, who stayed face down on the ground well grumbling.

Ino had to put her hand in front of her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. She didn't mean to make the blond fall over like that. Seems he was deeper in thought than she thought.

Iruka had an annoyed look on his face as a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"Naruto!" he shouted at the blond boy, who still didn't get up "Stop messing around and take this seriously!" the blond boy grumbled lowly before he pushed himself up. The students still hadn't finished laughing at the blond boy and it wasn't just pissing off Naruto it was also pissing off their teacher.

"AND YOU BRATS SHUT-UP!" his head turned comically big as he shouted at the others students, who all instantly went silent with sweat beading down the backs of their heads.

Iruka huffed in annoyance before turning his eyes onto Naruto, who still had an annoyed look on his face with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Alright Naruto, get to it" the blond boy just sneered at the teacher. The angry look that appeared in Iruka's eyes told Naruto that he should begin or he will suffer the consequences.

Naruto took his hands out of his pockets and did the same hand signs as Ino. The class watched him waiting for the familiar puff of smoke that the Clone Jutsu took place, but after a while nothing happened.

A tick mark appeared on Iruka's forehead as he stared into the blank eyes of Naruto, he looked like he was dead to the world.

"Naruto! I told you to stop horsing around!" Iruka shouted at the boy. The students behind the boy snickered at him "now do it again and try this time!"

Naruto looked down at his hands and then up at Iruka. He did this 2 more times before he spun on his heel and walked towards the door of the classroom. Everybody stared at the boy in shock. Iruka was the most shocked and he made that known by shouting at Naruto.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Iruka shouted Naruto stopped at the middle of the stairs. The blond boy looked over his shoulder at Iruka with the same blank look he had before.

"I'm leaving, duh" he scoffed "I did what you wanted and now I'm done" he continued walking towards the door.

The blond boy opened the door when he reached it and left, not even bothering to close the door.

* * *

Now don't think that Naruto's moody exit has anything to do with his personality. The only reason he was like this was because his whole life the clone jutsu had escaped him. He did know that he was putting Charka into it but he couldn't even create a puff of smoke that followed a clone jutsu.

In fact almost all of the jutsu they were taught at the academy were virtually useless to him by the mere fact that he couldn't, or could just barely, perform them.

The blond boy sat on the Fourth Hokage's head looking out over Konoha. He had ropes next to him, a bucket with water and a rag. He was tasked by Iruka to clean up his latest prank and, well he didn't want to, he made a promise to the one teacher that actually gave a damn about him to clean the monument.

The blond boy sighed as he looked down at the academy from his position and saw the students let out from the academy, all of them chatting animatedly to one another. Naruto couldn't exactly see them talking but he knew they were.

"The faster you get this done, the faster you can go home" Naruto turned his head to see his teacher standing next to him looking down at him, he was still a bit peeved about Naruto's hasty exit.

"Like that matters" It wasn't surprising that Naruto was also feeling annoyed about earlier "it's not like someone's waiting for me" he grabbed the rope and walked over to one of the many trees that was on top of the monument.

Iruka's eyes softened when he heard that. Of course he knew that Naruto was an orphan and no one was there to guide him through life. He sympathised with the boy, he was much like himself (in a few ways), and he knew that the boy struggled with the Clone Jutsu but he took an oath to never favour one student over the others.

The scarred Chunin had to admit that he could have handled the boy's attempt at the Jutsu a bit better. He had to do something to make it up to the boy.

"Hey Naruto" the blond boy was busy tying the rope to the tree that he assumed would hold him as he cleaned the faces of the monument. He hummed in response "If you finish in time I'll treat you to some Ramen"

That gave Naruto pause. It was a well-known fact that Naruto treasured Ramen and could inhale ungodly amounts without stopping. So it wasn't a surprise when Naruto turned around and grinned at Iruka.

"Now that's how you properly motivate someone Iruka-sensei!" Naruto turned back to the tree and continued tying the rope to it, with much more vigour than before.

Iruka couldn't help but smile at the blond boy's new found enthusiasm.

* * *

The next day we find Naruto standing in front of Iruka and his assistant Mizuki in a separate room to keep the other students from seeing what the current student was asked to do to pass the exam.

The brown haired Chunin behind the desk had a look of encouragement on his face, which his white haired assistant copied. Naruto took a deep breath before he looked at his teachers with a determined look on his face.

"Alright Naruto let's get on with the exam" Iruka said. Naruto nodded his head with renewed determination.

Last night, after Naruto had finished cleaning the monument he and Iruka had sat at Naruto's favourite Ramen Stand and had a chat about Naruto's performance at school.

Suffice to say the two weren't exactly happy about that conversation. However it did lead into why Naruto wanted to be a ninja and it actually showed how much drive the boy had to become Hokage.

Iruka actually wanted Naruto to pass he had so much potential that will be wasted if he didn't become a ninja. Iruka knew he was better than he was showing those around him. It was a feeling that would make itself known whenever he sees the blond boy attempting to do any of the jutsu or any school work and failing miserably.

So it wasn't surprising that the minute Naruto walked through the door Iruka was on the edge of his seat with some sweat trailing down his forehead.

"Alright Naruto" the scarred Chunin said "are you ready?" the blond boy nodded his head with a determined look in his eyes.

"Then begin"

* * *

Naruto sat on a swing watching his classmates being congratulated by their parents.

He sat under the shade of the tree that the swing was tied to. He was apparently the only one that didn't pass and that stung more than the fact that he didn't pass.

Although it wasn't like he was practically close with anyone in his class. Many would either mock him for being worse than dead-last or just ignore him completely.

Now he would have to come back next year just to repeat the same kind of crap all over again. It pained Naruto to even think about that. Maybe Iruka was wrong when he told him that he had potential? What Kind of Hokage couldn't even make a decent clone? Was he even cut out to be a ninja? Many of his classmates tended to tell him that he was never gonna be a ninja.

"That's him right?" the blond boy heard someone whisper and could feel two sets of eyes boring into him.

"Yeah, I heard he was the only one to fail" Naruto had to force himself not to flinch at that as he kept his eyes on the ground in front of him.

"Good riddance" one of the two women, which were whispering to each other, scoffed "I mean, could you imagine if _he_ became a ninja?"

"We're not supposed to talk about _it_ , remember?" the other woman said looking over her shoulder.

"I didn't say anything about the-" the second woman placed a hand over her friend's mouth.

"Let's go before he notices us and complains to Hokage-sama"

With that the two women walked away leaving Naruto to feel worse than he already did.

It was bad enough that he didn't have anybody to call family but the fact that many, if not all, of the villagers ignored him like the plague hurt as well. The only people that Naruto could even call something akin to family were the people at the ramen stand and the Third Hokage.

That led him to think about what would it be like to have passed? Would someone come and congratulate him like a parent would? What if he came home beat up and near death's door, would someone fret over him like a mother would? Would someone encourage him to get stronger like a father would?

Naruto realised that these types of thoughts were only making him even sadder. So he just decided to escape the area and go home. Maybe there was some ramen there to make him feel a bit better about himself.

* * *

A set of teal eyes watched the blond boy leave.

Ino had been close enough to hear the women talking about Naruto; however it was like they were talking in codes. It actually made her curious when she noticed that her blond counterpart was actually affected by the words that were coming from their mouths.

He could try and hide his emotions from others but he couldn't hide his emotions from the Yamanaka, who was trained by her father (who was an interrogator) to notice other people's emotions.

A curious Ino Yamanaka wasn't someone to be trifled with.

However her snooping would have to wait until later. Right now she had to figure out a way to give her over joyed parents the slip so that she could do some more snooping.

* * *

Naruto sat in the middle of a clearing in the woods where a small shack was located. This area was where he was instructed to meet his teacher, who had informed him of a special test that would allow him to pass the exams and become a Genin. It was nice when someone actually went so far to actually help Naruto in his quest to become a Ninja, or just in general. So Naruto would regard Mizuki-sensei as one of his special people.

The blond boy grinned as he laid the Forbidden Scroll down in front of him.

"Who knew that get the scroll would have been so easy" Naruto thumped his chest confidently "well I mean that's what people would expect from the next Hokage!"

He opened the scroll and looked for something to learn. It was apparently a condition to passing, besides getting the scroll and bringing it to this location Naruto also had to learn a jutsu from the scroll.

The problem, however, was that Naruto was bad at reading and most of the words on in the scroll escaped him. So he did the next best thing…he randomly picked a jutsu to learn.

* * *

Iruka was livid at the moment. He had just been told by the Hokage, along with many other Ninja of the village, that Naruto had just stolen the Forbidden Scroll.

He was livid yet confused. He knew that Naruto was obviously feeling heartbroken about not being able to pass but he knew for a fact that the blond boy wouldn't steal the forbidden scroll without being forced to.

But what was the reason for this action?

Iruka decided he'd ask the boy after he found him (and throttle him for doing something so stupid). The man stopped on a building and closed his eyes. What people didn't know about Iruka was that he was a sensor type ninja.

He only found out about this ability when he became Naruto's teacher. Nobody was able to figure out where the little blond hellion vanished after he had done one of his pranks. So it fell to Iruka to track the boy down.

It was during the first time that Iruka was tasked with finding the boy that he noticed Naruto's Chakra levels were LARGE. It was enormous to the point that even the Hokage would be shocked.

Iruka had once or twice thought that this could have been the reason that Naruto didn't do the clone jutsu. He had asked Naruto's previous teachers if maybe they had noticed this as well. Many had sounded surprised and told Iruka that Naruto was fully capable of doing the clone jutsu. They also said that the reason he didn't do it was because he liked giving his teachers a hard time.

That was the reason why Iruka was so hard on Naruto sometimes.

Shaking his head Iruka refocused on trying to find the blond troublemaker before someone else did and the scarred Chunin would miss his opportunity to ask the blond boy why he would do this.

It didn't take Iruka long to find out where Naruto was, like he said before Naruto's Chakra reserves where enormous. He was surprised when he noticed another chakra reserve in Naruto's general area. They seemed to be heading towards the boy's location at a slow pace. This could be the person to have forced the boy to steal the scroll.

Iruka opened his eyes and noticed that the chakra signatures were located outside of the village walls, which was where he was close to at the moment.

* * *

Naruto grinned in triumph as he stared at the newly made crater that was in front of him.

He did it! He mastered a Jutsu from the scroll! It said that the more Chakra the bigger the destruction (he assumed that's what it said), but the boy didn't want to be found out yet, so he tried to use as little chakra as possible. It was still a shock to see the results but he wasn't complaining.

Why didn't they teach these types of Jutsu in the academy? It was easy! There was a sentence that said something about not having the right kind of element (whatever that means).

Either way he finally mastered a Jutsu! All on his own! Take that schooling system!

He didn't even feel tired. Maybe he should fire off a few more practice rounds of the jutsu to make sure that he had a good grasp on the Jutsu. If he did then he should add a bit more Chakra into the Jutsu.

Performing the hands signs again the boy prepared to do the jutsu but he faltered when he heard the bushes behind him rustle. He turned his head and, since he had already put chakra into the Jutsu fired it off at the bushes.

The person in the bush shouted in surprise and jumped out of the way of the blast of wind that hit where they had previously been. Naruto was about to apologise but paused when he noticed _who_ had jumped out of the bushes.

"Ino?" he asked tilting his head to the side. The Yamanaka girl would have found it cute any other time, with the boy's whisker marks and chubby cheeks.

Yeah, she thought it was cute. Ino Yamanaka was a girl to call a spade a spade.

However, it was not the time to compare Naruto's confusion to that of a fox. She had almost been torn apart by the Wind Jutsu that impacted where she was hiding.

"Naruto!" she shouted at the boy stomping over to him and poking him in the chest, taking small pleasure in the fact that the boy was an inch shorter than her, so he had to almost look up to her "You almost killed me!" she shouted.

"Huh…oh, Oh!" the boy stepped back, also noticing the very slight height difference and not being too comfortable with it.

The boy scratched the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face "Sorry about that Ino" he said "I was practicing and you kinda scared me, Dattebayo"

"At least you apologised" Ino crossed her arms and frowned in annoyance "why are you all the way out here?"

Naruto perked up at that and pointed to the scroll at his feet "I'm completing a secret test so that I can pass"

"…"

"…"

"…how stupid are you?" Ino deadpanned. Her expression and question made Naruto face-fault "there's no such thing as a secret test. The one we took at the academy was the only test"

"No way!" Naruto pointed a finger at Ino "Mizuki-sensei said that it's real and look! I mastered a Jutsu from the scroll that I stole! So there!" the boy stuck his tongue out at the girl childishly.

"He was obviously lying to you, nimrod" Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder "how do you know that he's only doing this to make a fool out of you?"

Naruto growled at her in annoyance, he and Ino haven't really seen eye to eye about things in the academy. She hadn't out right bullied him like other students had done (besides yesterday, which even she admitted that she didn't mean to do) but she didn't help either.

So that showed that he didn't practically hold the girl in high regards when it came to people he trusted. She also had a very bossy attitude that kind of put him off.

"Take that back! Mizuki-sensei wouldn't lie!" Naruto pointed at Ino and directed as much anger as he could at the girl. The anger in his eyes actually surprised Ino. Naruto never looked at anyone like that before, not even Sasuke and the two were basically like a cat and a dog when they even spoke to one another.

"Naruto!" the two stopped talking when they head someone else enter the conversation (?). They turned their heads to the side to see Iruka landing in the clearing. He looked both angry and confused at the sight before him.

His fears were confirmed, Naruto had really stolen the Forbidden Scroll (not that he practically doubted the Hokage, but a little doubt wasn't unheard of…). What was worse was that he had apparently dragged Ino into the scheme.

"Iruka-sensei?" the blond boy's rage vanished and turned into confusion "where's Mizuki-sensei?"

"Mizu…" Iruka shook off his confusion "Naruto! Don't you realise what you've done?! You've stolen the Forbidden Scroll! The village's most treasured item!"

Ino's eyes widened as she turned her head to the scroll that was on the floor. So…Naruto wasn't lying about a secret test. It was one hell of a test if it involved the Forbidden Scroll…but why? And what gave him the right to learn a Jutsu out of that scroll? It was regarded as Forbidden for a reason.

"But Mizuki-sensei said that…it was a fake" Naruto looked very confused and panicked. Ino's head shot towards Naruto in shock, he didn't know that he had stolen the ACTUAL Forbidden Scroll?

"Mizuki…said…" Iruka furrowed his brows in confusion before something clicked in his mind "Naruto take the scroll and get to the village, now! Ino you also go!" he would question why she was also there, later.

The two were surprised at the desperate tone that the Chunin used and would have left if it wasn't for another voice that spoke up. They all looked up to one of the branches and saw Mizuki standing there with two Giant Shuriken strapped to his back.

"Well done Naruto" he said in a tone that sounded impressed, but even Naruto could hear the underlying mocking tone "now hand over the scroll and I'll promote you…"

Naruto picked up the scroll and stepped back along with Ino, who was extremely confused at the moment. Why did a former teacher of theirs want the Forbidden scroll?

"…to hell, you demon!" Mizuki reached into his ninja pouch and grabbed a hand full of shuriken that he hurled at Naruto and Ino.

Ino quickly leapt out of the way but Naruto was rooted to the spot in shock. Someone he had just decided to trust had just turned around and betrayed him. Worse, he was trying to kill him!

The Uzumaki felt himself being shoved out of the way as the shuriken closed in on him. He looked over and noticed that Iruka was the one to shove him out of the way. However that meant that the scarred Chunin was the one to take the brunt of impact.

"Iruka-sensei!" shouted Naruto and Ino seeing their homeroom teacher falling back towards the wall of the shack in the clearing from the force of the shuriken.

"You idiot! I almost killed the demon!" Mizuki shouted at Iruka and noticed Naruto wince slightly. That gave him an idea, a very devious idea indeed.

"Hey Naruto" he said with a friendly smile, which none of them trusted for a second "do you ever wonder why everybody in the village hates you?"

Iruka's eyes widened in shock along with Naruto's, both for different reasons.

"Mizuki, you can't!" the Chunin shouted but winced as he tried to stand up. Some of the shuriken had pierced very painful areas and if he moved too much there was a chance that he would start losing blood fast "It's forbidden!" so he resorted to try and stop the man with his words.

Mizuki ignored him and continued "I know the reason why and I'll tell you…" he smirked when he saw the interested look on Naruto's face "for you see-"

"Stop!" Iruka shouted.

"12 years ago we were all told that the Fourth defeated the Kyuubi and killed him, but that isn't what happened-" even Ino was interested now.

"Don't say it!" Iruka tried to get up but he fell back down in pain.

"You see he actually sealed it away…in a baby…" Ino's eyes widened in shock, she kind of knew where Mizuki was going with this. She looked towards Naruto in shock, who was still confused "and that baby was-"

"You…" Ino said in shock making Naruto look towards her. He saw the shock and fear filled eyes. Mizuki laughed in glee.

"Yes! **You** are the Nine Tailed Fox!" Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered all the whispers that he heard from the villagers his whole life. Demon, Fox Brat, Hell Spawn, those were just some of the cleaner versions.

"Now die!" Mizuki shouted taking one of the Big Shuriken on his back. He started spinning it before he threw it at Naruto, who was now frozen. He had just gotten a big revelation thrown at him and his brain was struggling to cope with it.

He was once again pushed out of the way but this time instead of a grunt he heard a scream. His head whipped towards where he was standing to see Ino standing there with the Giant Shuriken sticking out of her back.

"W-Wah…Ino!" Naruto ran over to her and caught the blond girl as she fell forward. She coughed up some blood.

"I…don't really…understand Sealing Jutsu…but I know that if something's…sealed inside something it's not the thing it's sealed in…" Ino let out a small pained laugh "y-you may have the Kyuubi in you, but that d-doesn't…make you the fox…"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, didn't Ino look at him with fear a few second ago? Why was she protecting him, didn't she hate him?

"I'm sick of all this interruptions I'll send you and your little demon supporters to hell!" Mizuki grabbed a kunai from his pouch and jumped to the floor rushing towards Naruto.

It was at that moment that something in Naruto just…snapped.

"RAAAAAAAGH!" the boy threw his head back and shouted as, to everyone's shock, black tendrils shot out of his back. The tendrils shot towards Mizuki, who jumped to the side but felt one of the tendrils go through his side making him shout in pain.

Naruto looked up and his eyes were blank and glowing red like the red lines on the tendrils. He grabbed Ino and slowly extracted the Shuriken from her back, making the girl hiss in pain. When the weapon was extracted he put the girl behind him and placed himself between her and Mizuki.

The tendrils pulled back (making Mizuki shout in pain since the tendril was still in his side). The boy crouched down before he took off after the whited haired Chunin at speeds that shocked the three in the clearing. The boy made two hand signs before his cheeks puffed up.

 **Wind Style: Vacuum Great Sphere**

A huge gust of wind exited Naruto's mouth the minute he opened it. The wind shot towards Mizuki, who dove out of the way. The wind Jutsu flew past where Mizuki was and up rooted trees in its path.

Ino was the most shocked at the moment. When Naruto shot the Jutsu off at her direction it only created a small dent in a tree but this time it had the force of a tornado in it as it travelled.

Naruto crouched down and placed his hands on the ground making the tendrils dive into the ground.

Mizuki was once again forced to dodge when he felt the earth underneath his feet rumble. The ground broke and the tendrils shot out trying to impale Mizuki, who kept dodging.

When the ground stopped shaking and the tendrils stopped trying to impale him, Mizuki breathed a sigh of relief. That relief was short lived as Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him and gripped his face with one hand. He shocked the others again when he lifted the man up slightly off his feet.

The tendrils came out of the ground and all aimed at Mizuki. The tendrils grew sharp at the ends and, to Ino and Iruka's horror and shock respectively, started to repeatedly stab Mizuki making the man scream in pain.

A small smirk came to Naruto's face as he watched the man getting impaled. This feeling…this power! He could do anything!

"Naruto! Stop!" he idly heard someone shout at him, but he didn't recognise the voice so he kept on stabbing, this _Naruto_ must be in big trouble if someone was shouting at him.

"Naruto!" there it was again. This _Naruto_ better answer before he also got impaled.

Naruto felt someone wrap their arms around his mid-section making him freeze in surprise. Even the tendrils stopped their movements with all of them still inside of Mizuki.

"Please…" the boy's eyes widened, now the voice sounded familiar "stop…this isn't you…" the person was weeping into his back.

Naruto clutched his head in pain as he fell to his knees. It seemed like his mind was being pulled apart. The tendrils pushed forward until they exited the back of Mizuki, who weakly screamed. Then his body slowly turned into the same substance the tendrils were made of. Mizuki then basically dissolved into the tendrils which then returned silently back to Naruto's back.

Iruka looked on in horror at the area where Mizuki was previously being stabbed. All that was left was a discarded kunai and a lot of blood.

The scarred Chunin turned towards Naruto, who was still silent with a sobbing Ino holding him around the waist.

'What…what was that…' Iruka thought in shock.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think in a review**


	2. A Friendship is born

**Since I had chapter 2 ready I thought, might as well post it. Thanks for the nice reviews so far and for the follows and favorites.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Ch2: A Friendship is born**

* * *

The Third Hokage sat in his chair with a serious look on his wrinkled face. Normally the man always had a smile on his face which made many of the villagers look at him like a loving grandfather.

But the Third wasn't always so happy. He had seen many things that keep people up at night. So that had a fairly good effect on him (depending on how you look at it). He knew when to be caring and understanding and when to be serious.

Obviously this time called for him to be serious, hence his serious _'Hokage look'_. The _'Hokage look'_ was what Naruto had called it when he saw it for the first time. It made the old Kage laugh, when he told him the name.

Speaking of the blond boy…

From what he saw (it even shocked him to see what he saw so he understood Iruka's and the young Yamanaka's shock) it seemed like something had taken over Naruto and had him brutally murder the white haired Chunin.

The information he had gotten from Ino and Iruka further solidified the fact that what he had seen was, in fact, real.

The boy in question was sitting off to the side with his head down and looking at his hands with a wide eyed stare. The minute ANBU arrived on the scene they were treated to the sight of Naruto vomiting into a bush and Ino rubbing his back. Iruka was still in shock over the incident that had just happened but he was still looking at Naruto in worry.

The ANBU retrieved the Forbidden scroll, which was off to the side (where it rolled to the minute the tendril exploded from Naruto's back), then escorted the Chunin and kids to the Hokage Tower. The on field medic had healed Iruka and Ino to the point that they could walk without losing blood.

Ino had just finished her explanation before turning her worried eyes onto Naruto. The Third noticed that she didn't have fearful eyes and it seemed like she as staring at the boy with something akin to care (as small as it may be) for his well-being.

He would need her to expand on this. He should get a few things out of the way first before he questioned her.

"Hokage-sama, if I may, can I ask a question?" Ino bowed her head in respect. The Third would have chuckled she was definitely different from her blond counterpart. However, now was not the time for that.

"You may" the Third said in a serious voice. Ino raised her head and held a serious face.

"Was…"and just like that, the seriousness vanished "w-was what happened because…of the Kyuubi?" she whispered the last word. Sarutobi raised a brow in surprise.

'Hmmm…it seems that I'll be able to kill two birds with one stone here. Make that a few birds' the old Kage had to force himself not to smile.

"Honestly?" he spoke up as he let he let his hands drop "I'm not sure really. It could very well be the Kyuubi but then again no one who has been the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki has been able to do what Naruto did tonight" Ino's and Iruka's eyes widened at hearing there were others that had held the Kyuubi, however the Third continued to talk before they got the chance to ask more questions.

"My best guess is that Naruto has awakened a new form of bloodline and the Kyuubi had some influence in the activation in it and we all know that the Kyuubi is said to be a creature filled with hate. So its influence must have leaked into Naruto's psyche when he saw Mizuki hurt both you and Iruka" Ino's brows knitted together in confusion.

"But…why me?" asked Ino looking at the blond boy who was still staring at his hands "Naruto and I have barely interacted in the Academy I could hardly be called his friend or even an acquaintance of his" this time the Third did smile.

"I believe that the reason Naruto reacted like that was because of the words you said to him the minute he was told of the burden he carries" Ino, even Iruka, was shocked at this "you, Ino, said the few words that Naruto needed to hear the minute Mizuki spoke about the Kyuubi. You reminded him that he was Naruto and the Kyuubi was just sealed inside of him" the Old Kage leaned forward again "now may I ask you a question miss Yamanaka?"

Ino was listening intently to the Hokage praising her for what she said and was surprised when he said that he wanted her to answer his question.

"Y-Yes Hokage-sama" he said.

"How is it that you took the news of the Kyuubi so well?" he raised a brow, his serious face back on "many your age would have instantly sided with Mizuki the minute they learnt of the Kyuubi and even though Naruto had…done what he'd done to survive you refused to leave his side"

Ino looked down slightly, a blush on her face. It wasn't like she was stuck to Naruto's side because she liked him or anything, she now and forever will be in love with Sasuke.

"Well…I guess it's because of my father" Ino looked up with an embarrassed look on her face "ever since I was little he would constantly remind me that a kunai is a kunai and a scroll is a scroll. Then he would seal the kunai into the scroll and ask me what it was, 'I'd say that it was scroll with a kunai in it'. He would pat my head and say that I should never forget that…Now that I think about it after he'd said that he would send me off to the park where all the other kids played" Ino looked up in thought "I even remember seeing Naruto there once or twice but every time I got there he'd leave without saying a word"

Iruka and the Third looked at each other and nodded their heads with smiles, seems like Inoichi wasn't a Naruto hater.

"Anyway Naruto can't be the Kyuubi" even Naruto looked up at her now, he was idly listening to the conversation but now he was listening with his full attention.

"And why is that?" the Third asked.

"Why?" Ino laughed "the Kyuubi would have killed anyone that even looked at it funny. Naruto had to put up with the whole class giving him hell and he'd just laugh at them" Ino crossed her arms "So yeah, they can't be the same. The Kyuubi is a violent monster bent on destruction and Naruto is a dead-last that can't make a decent clone to save his life" a tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead at that. He would have shouted at Ino but he didn't get the chance because Ino continued talking.

"Besides that, he's a caring person that actually helps others in need and if he gets knocked down he doesn't cry and throw a tantrum or even threaten someone with death, he just gets up and tries again. For all his idiotic flaws he's got a big heart" Ino opened her eyes to see the Third and Iruka giving her sly smiles making the girl blush and turn her head away. She looked at Naruto hoping that he didn't hear any of that but the boy was staring at her in awe "M-My point is he's still Naruto!" she shouted turning away from all of them "he might have the Kyuubi inside of him but he's still plain old stupid Naruto"

The Hokage and Iruka chuckled again. At least there were people out there that didn't see Naruto as the Nine Tailed Fox.

'Speaking of which…' the Third stopped his chuckling "Ino I need to talk to you about one more thing before anything else"

The Yamanaka turned back around, her blush gone "I want to stress the seriousness of talking about the Kyuubi to others. It's an S-Rank secret to help Naruto get friends of his own age and to stop people from outright throwing blame and insulting him when the Fourth wanted him to be seen as a hero"

Ino frowned at that "that's not the best plan actually" he put her hands on her hips "If you ask me the person who let it be known that Naruto had the Kyuubi in him was an idiot. Imagine how much easier it would have been if the whole village didn't even know that the Kyuubi was basically still "alive"" she used air quotation marks "then none of this crap would have happened"

"Ino!" Iruka frowned at the girl. He did agree with her but that didn't mean that she had to swear like that in front of their leader "don't talk like that to Hokage-sama"

"Its fine Iruka" the Third waved off the Chunin "she's right, I made a mistake. I believed that the people of the village would look past the damage the Kyuubi had done to the village and seen the hero Naruto was for holding the creature at bay, but I told them at the worst time"

"You shouldn't have said anything to begin with" Ino grumbled but the Hokage heard her.

"I understand that Miss Yamanaka" the Third tipped his hat down to hide the regretful look in his eyes "I tried to do all I can to make Naruto's life in the village better, but I'm the Hokage and that comes with its own responsibilities" Ino didn't look very happy but she let it go.

"Now let's move onto another subject" the Third looked towards Iruka who stood attention "Despite the manner in which it was handled Naruto has displayed traits of a perfect Konoha Shinobi, don't you think?" Iruka blinked in confusion before he caught on.

"He has, Hokage-sama" Iruka nodded his head. Ino and Naruto looked between the two in confusion "not only has he protected his fellow Shinobis from a Chunin rogue he has also learned a Jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll"

"Then I think we can say that he officially passed the exams, don't you?" Ino's and Naruto's eyes widened at that.

"I do" Iruka nodded his head "may I do the honours Hokage-sama?" the old Kage nodded his head.

"By all means" Iruka smiled as he walked over to Naruto, who was still sitting on the couch, his eyes watched Iruka as he made his way over to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki" the Chunin knelt down, with a bit of a wince "for your bravery in front of a rogue Chunin and for not only taking him down but also protecting your fellow villagers I'm pleased to officially name you a Genin of Konoha. Congratulations" Iruka reached up and untied his headband, which he then tied around Naruto's forehead (after taking his green goggles off).

"I…I'm…a ninja?" the Third and Iruka nodded their heads. Ino looked just as shocked as him.

"I'm a Ninja! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted as he jumped to his feet. Everything else that happened tonight was shoved to the back of his mind as he celebrated having finally passing the Genin exams.

"Naruto! You did it!" Ino couldn't help but smile for the boy. After all he deserved it for everything he did.

"I did it!" Naruto leapt towards Ino, grabbed her under arms, lifted her up and twirled around with a huge grin on his face.

A blush over took Ino's cheeks as she hit Naruto on the top of his head telling him to let her down.

Iruka and the Third were chuckling silently as they saw the interaction. At least Naruto now had someone his own age he could finally call his friend.

* * *

The minute Naruto got home he bounded over to his bed and sat on it. He grabbed the headband and took it off his head.

Holding the headband in his hands Naruto grinned at his reflection. He finally did it, he was a ninja! He was one step closer to be-

"GAAAAH!" Naruto shouted as he collapsed to the floor and held his head in his hands. It felt like someone had run a hot needle through his brain and kept pushing it up and down.

Images flashed before his eyes as he gripped his head tighter. He couldn't make out everything in the visions but he could hear the screaming, shouting and snips of conversations here and there but he was in too much pain to focus on them.

One thing that he could see clearly was him inside a sewer with a gate in front of him.

He saw that he was very high up from the ground and something was headed towards him. It was black and gloopy like.

The gloopy substance entered the cage and sat on the floor. He lowered his head and looked at the substance. He felt confused at the thing that was in front of him.

Then the gloop attacked all of a sudden and he roared, literally roared and tried to claw the substance off with his claws.

However that was where the vision ended.

Naruto passed out on the floor with his headband in his hands.

* * *

The blond boy opened his eyes and noticed that he was in the sewer that he saw in his vision, only the difference now as the black veins that were attached to the walls.

The veins were pulsating and every time it did the red in it glowed brightly before dulling again. Naruto reached out and touched a vein. That made the vein pause in its pulsating.

Without warning a tentacle extended from the vein and wrapped around Naruto's hand and wrist making the boy scream in surprise. The blond boy tried to pull his hand away but the tentacle turned into a glob that covered Naruto's hand wrist and travelled up his arm.

Naruto placed his feet on the wall and began trying to forcefully pull his arm away but the glob just crept up faster in response to his pulling.

The last thing Naruto saw before he was completely engulfed was the black vein pulsating violently.

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes he was lying in front of an open cage. He sat up and looked around. He was in a room with veins all over the walls and ceiling.

The red that flashed briefly allowed Naruto to see into the cage but it wasn't enough to see what was inside it. He only saw something big and round.

'I wish it was brighter in here' he thought and all of a sudden the room got brighter. Looking around he blinked in surprise, that was unexpected but he wasn't going to complain.

He looked towards the cage again and almost screamed at what he saw.

In the cage was a huge collection of the glob that trailed up his body earlier and in the vision he saw when he was in his room.

When he noticed that the giant glob wasn't going to do anything the Uzumaki walked further into the cage to get a better look.

As he got closer he saw that the glob was basically floating in the middle of the air. No…it wasn't floating. Some of the veins had extended and was keeping the giant glob suspended from the floor.

"What is that?" with curiosity getting the better of him the blond boy walked towards the mysterious orb.

When Naruto was within touching distance he extended his hand but hesitated when his hand was a hair length away. What if this thing also sucked him in?

He hesitantly placed his hand on the orb and when nothing happened Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He felt around for something that would tell him more about the orb.

Despite its goo like appearance the orb was squishy but solid kind of like breasts.

…

…Wait…

How did he know what breasts felt like?

Before Naruto could do anymore exploring he felt like some had pulled him backwards and the last thing he saw was a bright flash of light

* * *

Naruto woke up with a start. He shook his head and looked around. He was back in his room and he was on the floor. Had he dreamt of the whole sewer thing? But everything felt so real…and why could he remember the vision so clearly.

The Third had told him that if anything strange happened he had to report to Iruka or himself. If he failed to find them then he had to tell Ino in case she saw either of them or her father.

Speaking of the blond girl and her father, it turned out that the older Yamanaka didn't hate him. He found out the minute he took Ino home, after she got some medical attention from the Hokage's personal doctor.

They had walked to Ino's house and had actually had a nice conversation. Once you get past the girl's bossiness and her fangirl side she was actually fun to hang around with.

So when Inoichi opened his front door to see his daughter laughing at something along with Naruto Uzumaki, he was surprised. He asked her where she was because she was in supposed to be in her room.

That led to the girl explaining what happened that night (she had gotten permission from the Hokage to tell her father what had happened). Suffice to say Inoichi was both surprised and worried when his daughter finished her explanation.

He had actually thanked Naruto for protecting his daughter. Inoichi said that his wife would want also like to thank him but she was staying over at a friend's house (Shikamaru's mom, Ino had told him) since she needed some help with a project she was working on well her husband was out on a mission.

He said that the blond boy should come over for dinner after they got their teams and their senseis. Naruto was a bit reluctant, saying he didn't want to impose, but Ino told him that if he didn't come she'd track him down and hog tie him before dragging him back to her house.

Inoichi had laughed but Naruto knew she wasn't kidding just from being her classmate he saw that the girl never made idle threats.

When he left he got one more threat from Ino who said that if he didn't show up he was basically spitting in her father's face. So Naruto fearfully nodded his head and promised he would show up.

And Naruto Uzumaki never went back on his promises.

Before he left Ino had gave him a small punch in the shoulder and told him that if he wanted to talk about the events of tonight he could talk to her. She grinned when Naruto looked at her with a shocked look.

She told him that they were basically friends now and that was what friends did. They supported one another. It was then that she told him she'd support his dream to become Hokage.

That had almost had Naruto in tears and had Ino teasing him about being a cry baby well leaning against the doorframe of her front door.

* * *

Naruto woke up groggily. The whole night he had woken up in a cold sweat he could remember every time the tendrils pierced Mizuki. It felt like he was watching himself kill the man and he had no control.

However a part of him relished in the fact that he had that much power inside of him. It made the blond boy shiver, but he didn't know if it was a shiver of delight or if it was one of disgust. He would have to push those thoughts to the back of his mind for now.

Right now he needed to get done for the day. He was supposed to get his picture taken before he had to report to the academy for team placements.

The blond boy walked into his bathroom and discarded his orange jacket. He noticed that it had holes in the back and that brought the memory of the night back.

Forcing that out of his mind Naruto instead focused on the fact that he'd need new clothes…maybe just a jacket. He was lucky that no blood splattered on his clothes. The tendrils were precise in their-

Naruto pinched himself. This was getting harder not to forget about last night. So he just kept his thoughts on the day and where he was going to get a new jacket. Not many shops were fond of his presence.

The Uzumaki washed himself as his mind wandered. He wondered about who he would be paired up with for a team. He hoped that he got Ino as a team-mate then they could hang out more often.

However he did also want Sakura Haruno on his team. He did have a crush on the girl.

But honestly? He'd rather have Ino as a team-mate than Sakura. At least the blond girl didn't clobber him for every little thing. Still, he'd want Sakura as a team-mate.

"It be funny if I got both of them as team-mates" Naruto chuckled. Yeah, it would be funny wouldn't it?

The blond boy finished up his shower and stepped out. He grabbed his frog patterned boxers and slipped then on. He reached for his jacket but a ripple on his skin made him pause and stare in shock as a jacket sleeve appeared there.

The boy looked down at himself and was shocked at what he saw. He now wore a full set of clothing. He wore a grey top with a dark grey pants that were tapped down at his ankles leading into boots. Over his grey top was a black jacket. Naruto saw that the jacket was in fact a cloak that he could button up with a hood attached to it. He looked in the mirror of his bathroom and almost gasped at what he saw there were veins like the ones from the sewer on the back of the jacket they looked like they were reaching for the top of his back where some veins came together to form the swirl he had on his jumpsuit back. They were also periodically glowing red, almost like a heartbeat.

Naruto grabbed hold of the cloak and looked inside, that to was red and like the veins and was also glowing faintly. When Naruto looked at his hands he saw that he was wearing a pair of fingerless gloves.

"Wow…" Naruto looked at the mirror again checking the clothes "where'd these come from" he put the hood on and noticed that it hid his eyes slightly but not his whisker marked cheeks "something weird is going on and I bet it has something to do with that orb thing from last night" he nodded at the clothes, they looked badass.

"Although it could use some orange" he jumped in surprise when a wave of the gloop went over the top and changed it to a burnt orange colour.

"Wow…" he nodded with a grin "although maybe some more orange would be better?" he waited for the ripple again but it never came making the boy frown "Damnit" he cursed before walking out of his bathroom.

The boy headed towards his front door but paused when he saw the headband on the stand by the front door. He grinned and put the headband on his forehead. If he wore his hood then he'd cover the proof of his passing. So, as cool as it looked with it on, the boy put the hood down.

He exited his home with an excited grin on his face.

* * *

The blond boy stood before the academy building with a huge grin on his face. As he walked down the street people were so surprised at his sudden wardrobe change that they didn't even do their usual whispering.

So he was happy that he got the villagers to keep quiet for a day. At least now he knew why they treated him the way they did and what their whispering was all about.

What made it even better was that he had someone to talk too, someone who was his age, who knew his secret and still wanted to be his friend.

With that thought in mind the boy entered the building and head straight for his class. He ideally thought about heading upstairs to see the Hokage and tell him about the changes that took place that morning as well as the strange visions and his trip from last night but he didn't want to be late for team placements.

'Besides' he thought as he gripped the handle of the door 'I'll see Iruka-sensei now' Naruto grinned so wide that he was forced to squint. He pulled the door open.

Naruto entered the classroom with all the graduates from his year. All of them were sitting around talking to one another as they waited for Iruka to arrive. Naruto scanned the room for a head of pale blond hair and smiled when he saw her sitting in a seat by the window with some other girls around her. They all laughed about something then went back to chatting animatedly.

The blond boy walked inside and closed the door behind him. That made some of the students turn to see who entered and all that laid eyes on the blond boy went silent.

But Naruto paid them no mind as he made his way to his new friend (First?).

As he walked further into the room more and more of the students had become silent and stared at the boy.

Naruto made it to the table where Ino was sitting. The girls felt like someone was standing at the table and turned around. All of them froze when they saw Naruto in his new outfit.

"Hey Ino" he greeted further shocking the people watching him. What shocked them more was when Ino grinned at him and greeted him back!

"Hey whiskers" she raised a brow well she looked him up and down "I see you upgraded your wardrobe, impressive" she whistled "Although, how did you make the red glow like that?" Naruto's face went serious making Ino blink and lose her grin.

" _It_ , huh?" the blond boy nodded. Ino sighed before turning to the girl in the seat next to her "Well then, go on I'll chat to you girls later" she made a dismissive hand gesture "shoo, shoo"

"I-Ino…and Naruto…are talking…" one of the girls said as they moved out of the way so that Naruto could get to the seat next to the blond girl.

"W-What's going on?" asked another girl in a panic.

"This has to be some kind of Genjutsu!" it was with that announcement that all the girls began trying to dispel the _Genjutsu_ that they were stuck in. The two blonds watched the girls walk away well muttering Kai to themselves.

"Er…why are you friends with them?" Naruto turned to his friend, who shrugged.

"Mostly gossip" she said then turned to the Uzumaki "So what happened? Do I need to get the Hokage involved?"

Naruto shook his head "It's not anything dire like last night but it is weird" so the boy proceeded to tell the girl about everything he experienced last night and that morning with Ino giving him her full attention.

* * *

Naruto finished his explanation and looked at Ino, who was pleasantly surprised.

"So basically those clothes magically appeared on you and you had a strange dream?" she asked as if she was trying to confirm what she had heard. Naruto nodded his head in confirmation "if you ask me, that IS weird but not life threatening" she tapped her chin as she tilted her head to the side a habit Naruto noticed she had when she was thinking hard about something "maybe _It_ knew that your wardrobe wasn't the best and decided to take matters into its hands"

Naruto frowned at her and crossed his arms "there's nothing wrong with orange" he puffed his cheeks up, it made Ino smirk.

"Awe, did that strike a chord, whiskers?" she smirked wider when Naruto's frown turned into a pout "well I'll tell you what, you don't have to waste money on clothes any more you can basically just imagine it and _It_ will do the work for you"

"It could use more orange" Naruto said with a huff. Ino patted the top of his head.

"No, No, it doesn't" she said. The two looked over when they heard a few squeals of excitement and noticed someone entered the class. It was a boy that made Ino squeal as well and made Naruto frown.

The boy wore a blue top that had a high collar with white shorts and arm warmers. His black eyes didn't even make eye contact with the girls that surrounded him.

"If you'll excuse me Whiskers" Ino patted Naruto's head again before slipping past him and joining the girls in surrounding the black haired boy.

* * *

The boy was Sasuke Uchiha, the last member of his clan…well…besides his brother, but let's not get into that now.

Right now the boy was looking for a place to sit that will make sure that his fangirls wouldn't even get the chance to sit next to him. The opportunity presented itself when he noticed Naruto glaring at him.

He smirked (which was hidden by his collar) but it faltered when he noticed that someone else was also heading towards the blond.

The person heading towards the Uzumaki (the Uchiha's saving grace from fangirls) was one Hinata Hyuga.

The girl had indigo coloured hair with matching white eyes. She had on a peach coloured jacket with blue long tight pants.

The girl was one of the only girls that didn't fawn over him. Scratch that, Hinata was the ONLY girl who didn't act like the girls surrounding him. Instead she had a crush on the boy she was headed towards.

He had respect for the girl, because she was someone who actually took her training seriously. But that wasn't going to stop him from claiming the only seat that was a safe haven for him.

He pushed his way through the group, which had the effect of making each girl he touched squeal and caused a few of them to faint.

He made his way do the stairs and stepped past Hinata, who blinked in surprise. Sasuke moved into the seat next to Naruto, who had also noticed Hinata walking towards him.

"Oi, bastard!" Naruto turned to the black haired boy "that wasn't nice!" he said with a growl but Sasuke ignored him and looked to the front. It wasn't the best seat because of the annoying blond next to him.

Speaking of annoying…the fangirls had made their way over to the table and began arguing with each other over who was going to sit next to the Uchiha. At least Naruto was stubborn enough not to move from his seat-

"Naruto!" a pink haired girl in the group shouted.

-Well, until _that_ happens.

The girl pushed her way to the front. She had a red top that extended in the front and back leaving slits on the side. She had on biker shorts underneath the extensions of her top.

The green eyes that accompanied the pink hair were glaring at the boy, who was blushing now.

"Move it! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun. You sit in the seat on the other side" she pointed to the seat next to Naruto.

"S-Sure Sakura-ch-" Naruto was about to leave his seat until another voice spoke up.

"Hold it Whiskers!" Ino pushed her way to the front of the group "don't you think you should listen to your friend?" she raised a brow at the boy, who looked a bit torn at the moment "so let me sit there and you can sit next to me"

"Since when are you friends with _him_?" Sakura basically sneered at the thought of Ino and Naruto being friends, which actually made Ino frown. The Yamanaka was someone who treasured friendships. It was Sakura that broke off their friendship.

"Since last night forehead" the two were glaring at each other "got a problem with it?" the other girls actually stopped arguing and watched this new fight.

"What did the two of you do last night that caused you two to become friends suddenly?" Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion. Naruto looked down and Ino's frown deepened when she saw the boy lower his head.

Even Sasuke was interested at this new turn of events. He watched the interaction from the corner of his eye.

"It's none of your business forehead" Ino said in an annoyed tone. However the Yamanaka knew Sakura well enough to know that that wasn't enough to satisfy the big brain in her forehead.

"I think it is" she turned to Naruto, who flinched at the intense look she gave him "you're gonna tell me, right Naruto?" the look vanished to be replaced by a look that made the blush return to Naruto's face.

"Um…well you see…" no matter how much he liked the girl he was reluctant to tell her the events of last night, but he was afraid he'll accidently spill the beans. Luckily Ino noticed this.

"Oi! Leave him alone Forehead!" Ino said through gritted teeth surprising Sakura at the angry tone she used.

"ENOUGH!" any argument that Sakura had was silenced by Iruka's appearance at the front "all of you get to a seat and don't cause anymore disturbances" the girls scrambled for a seat.

Hinata still stood there. She was glaring at Sasuke, who raised a brow. The Hyuga girl actually looked livid.

"Hinata! That means you to!" the Hyuga girl glared at Sasuke for another second before she went to her seat.

Sasuke watched the girl walk away. That look the Hyuga girl gave him…that look made Sasuke smirk behind his hands. That look made Sasuke want to see it again.

* * *

 **Regarding a review that I got from Drako45. There's something that I'd like to address. I know that the virus is basically like a godly ability however it's like the game. Alex and Heller had to consume and learn the abilities that they received same concept here. Naruto has a lot of power, A LOT, but he can't control it.**

 **Also he basically had charka that can dwarf the Hokage's reserves but that just makes it more difficult to control**

 **I'm gonna leave it there for now. If I say anymore I'll be spoiling the story.**

 **I know that this chapter was posted a day after the last chapter. I'm saying now, don't always expect this type all the time. I'll try and get out as soon as I can but no promises.**


	3. Being Friends 101

**I know that this chapter might not be as long as the last ones but It may vary from time to time hope that doesn't inconvenient anyone.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Ch3: Being friends 101**

* * *

"Augh!" Ino groaned in frustration "why did I get stuck with lazy ass and that tub of lard!" she shouted as she nibbled on a rice ball.

Next to her sat Naruto, who sweat dropped at the girl's attitude "Come on Ino, they're not that bad" he said slurping on some ramen noodles. The cup of noodles made Ino frown at him but she'd let it go for now.

However if the boy was basically living on junk food, she would have to have a few words with him. No way was her friend going to end up looking like Choji.

"You're only saying that because you ended up with Sakura" she growled at the boy.

True. Once Iruka had some form of order in the class he had started telling them how proud he was to have taught them and how he was looking forward to working along some of them in the future. For some reason that had made Ino worry a bit.

He explained to them that this was the first step towards their dreams and that they had to work hard to achieve said dreams. Many of the girls had turned their looks towards Sasuke, who paid them no mind. He kept glancing at the Hyuga girl's reflection from his position by the window.

Iruka then told them that they represented their village by wearing their headbands. Naruto had adjusted his forehead protector and grinned at Iruka, who had smiled back.

From there he went onto name the teams from Team One.

Half of the people that were named from Teams One to Six Ino didn't even know. Those were people she rarely spoke to. If she did talk to them it would mostly consist of gossip.

When Iruka had gotten to Team Seven was when Ino and Sakura perked up because Iruka first said Sasuke's name but the black haired boy was so focused on staring at the window that he didn't even acknowledge that he heard the man. The next person he called out was Naruto, who sighed in annoyance, he would have liked to be put on a team with anybody else than Sasuke but maybe the last person would be someone he could at least tolerate.

He was not disappointed at the third member of Team Seven. Why is this? Because the last person of Team Seven was Sakura Haruno, who was happy that she was on the same team as her crush.

Sasuke had twitched slightly when Iruka named the last member of his team. If only the female member of their team could have been the Hyuga. At least then he could have some silence, if ever Naruto would keep quiet.

He'd also be able to see that look again… (The Uchiha idly noted that this was kind of odd, but he squashed that thought).

Ino had shouted her disbelief at the set up. It was the perfect team for her. She was on a team with her crush and with her friend. Not only that, they were also both REALLY strong! If she trained along-side them, then she'd be able to put Sakura in her place.

Training more from Sasuke than Naruto, not that she thought Sasuke was better (okay she kinda did, but it was fairly small, since she saw what Naruto could do) but because the boy trained to make his form better and beat his opponent with skills.

Naruto basically relied on beating his opponent to a pulp. Even _he_ admitted to this when they spoke last night. But he'd be someone that she could spar with and better herself.

Sakura didn't know how lucky she had it and she'd probably never know because she was prejudice against any guy that wasn't Sasuke. Not only that, but she would also use this opportunity to try and drag last night's events out of Naruto.

Hell, Ino would have even been okay if Hinata was on Team Seven! (The Yamanaka idly thought that she heard someone sneeze and thought it was Sasuke, but the Uchiha hadn't moved from his previous spot) At least then _someone_ would be happy with no consequences! (Again she heard a sneeze but once again Sasuke was still sitting in the same position).

Iruka went on to announce Team Eight's members and Ino felt bad for Hinata because she was stuck on another team than the person she had a crush on. She felt for the girl, she really did.

…Wait…

Almost everybody in the class was named and only three people were left and they were-

* * *

Ino grumbled some more as she took another bite of her rice ball. Naruto just chuckled at her anger he felt bad for the girl but he still couldn't help but feel happy as well. He was on a team with his crush, maybe now he could make Sakura see his good qualities.

"Since we're on the subject of Forehead girl" Ino put her bento next to her and looked at her friend, who had also finished his lunch. The Yamanaka girl glared at Naruto "I don't want you talking to Sakura for, let's say, a month"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and confusion, mostly shock "What?! A Month?! Why?!" he shouted.

Ino reached over and grabbed the boy by his cheeks and pulled it. She idly noticed that the boy whimpered when she did that, information for another time. Right now she had to remain focused.

"I know Sakura" the Yamanaka girl said pulling her friend's cheeks some more making Naruto whimper some more "once she puts her huge head to something, she doesn't stop until she gets what she wants" Ino growled and pinched Naruto's cheeks tighter "as much as I loath to admit this, one month with Sasuke should make her forget all about how we became friends" she let go of Naruto's cheeks "I don't want her poking her giant forehead in places where it doesn't belong"

"Geez Ino, one would guess you were jealous" Naruto said as he rubbed his cheeks and to also, hopefully, stop the girl from pulling his sensitive cheeks again. That didn't stop Ino from grinding her knuckles into the sides of his skull.

"Of course I'm jealous, nimrod!" Ino shouted "she got the best team-mates well I'm stuck with team Lazy Lard!" the girl let go and huffed. Naruto sat up and rubbed his cheeks as well as the sides of his head.

"Make no mistake Naruto" Ino stood up turned towards Naruto. She placed a hand on her hip well leaning forward and pointing at the boy with a serious look on her face "the reason I'm telling you to do this is because I know that when it comes to Sakura you'll fold worse than a man with a crappy hand in poker. You'll spill the beans and, believe me, Sakura won't take that news as well as I did"

"How do you know?" Naruto asked in genuine curiosity. Honestly Ino was the last person he thought would have been so mature about this kind of serious news. Who's to say Sakura isn't the same?

"Because I was her best friend long ago" Ino crossed her arms "we still talk now and again but on one of the rare occasions when we're not fighting I found out that Sakura basically has tunnel vision. She only sees Sasuke. Nothing else matters to her" she gave Naruto a harden stare "just because I'm different to what you thought doesn't mean everybody else is, yeah I knew what you were thinking, don't deny it Whiskers" Naruto cursed under his breath.

"So, as your friend I'm telling you to not talk to Sakura, you can greet her and make plans during missions and training but other than that don't talk to her. Even if she talks to you, am I clear?" she looked down at Naruto with a fierce look when she noticed the boy was looking at the ground she grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up "am I clear Naruto?!"

"Yes!" Naruto shouted in fear. Ino was scary when she gets mad.

"Good" she dropped him and sat down next to him. The two sat in silence for a few minutes just listening to the sounds of nature from their perch on top of the building (they had already told the Third about the strange occurrences, so they decided to have lunch on the roof).

"Listen Naruto, I'm not doing this to be mean or anything. It's all for your well-being" Ino sighed as she looked at the sky "you're a big softy sometimes, you trust to easily and well that is a good thing sometimes people abuse that trust. I'd rather see you happy than sad and scared like you were the other night" both flinched slightly at the thought of that night.

"I know" Naruto said after a moment "thanks Ino" he turned slightly and slightly bumped his fist against Ino's shoulder making the girl look over to him with a smirk.

"I think I gotta teach you how to act when around a lady. Because you don't bump them with your fists, even if they're your friends" Naruto raised a brow and looked around as if he was looking for something.

"There's a lady here? Where?" to add insult to injury the boy put his hand over his eyes as if he was looking further.

That got him some cheek pulling from a ticked off Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

Hinata had chosen the bench behind the academy to have her lunch. Here it was nice and peaceful and no one bothered her. It's not that she didn't like people it's more that she felt like she was going to embarrass herself in front of them if she spoke and suddenly said the wrong thing.

Hinata had always been a timid girl, her whole family could attest to that. It was because of her timid nature that she was attracted to Naruto. The boy was outspoken and generally always had a smile on his face. It didn't matter who the person was that would pick on him, Naruto would just stand with his head held high.

She wanted to be like that. She wanted to be able to look people in the eyes and tell them how she feels. To tell them what she thinks and not stutter or speak with a small voice. She wanted to be able to look her father in the eyes when he spoke about her weakness.

So many wants, would her Naruto-kun even like that about her?

The Hyuuga girl was broken from her musings by someone sitting on the bench next to her without so much as a hello.

Well that was just rude.

The girl looked at the person from the corner of her eyes. She didn't want to be rude, despite how rude the person was in her books, and stare at the person. She didn't want to make them uncomfortable.

However, the minute she laid eyes on the person she turned her head and glared at the person.

Why did she, Hinata Hyuuga the nicest person of the newly made Genin, glare at someone with as much hatred as she could muster (trust her there was A LOT)? Because the person sitting next to her was her crush's all time biggest rival and, in her eyes, he was someone she shouldn't associate with.

Sasuke Uchiha sat next to Hinata without even saying anything to her. He sat there eating a tomato and staring forward.

That was how they sat. Sasuke eating his tomato and staring straight ahead, as if he wasn't sitting next to someone, well that someone sat glaring daggers at him.

It was said before: Hinata didn't like Sasuke because Naruto didn't like him. However, she also held some anger for the Uchiha and that's because of the fact that it was his fault that she couldn't get close to Naruto that day.

It took all of her courage to even walk towards Naruto. The minute Hinata saw Ino talking to him she felt like her blonde (male) crush was being taken from her.

Hinata didn't know what type of black magic Ino had used to lure her Naruto-kun in, but she was going to break him of it. In Hinata's eyes Ino could have been bullying him behind the scenes!

(Yes Hinata Hyuuga was very protective when it came to Naruto)

But besides that, if Sasuke hadn't cut her off and stolen the seat by Naruto then she wouldn't have been pushed out of the way by the other girls. She would have gladly taken the seat on Naruto's other side but nooooo, Sasuke had to bring his gaggle of _things_ with him.

Well she was going to give him a piece of her mind!

…After she finds out why he's sitting next to her, on a fairly long bench. He didn't have to sit next to her.

"E-Excuse me, Uchiha-san" she said making Sasuke look at her from the corner of his eye, which infuriated Hinata more.

"Hn" he grunted. The Hyuuga girl waited for him to say something else, but when he didn't speak up again she assumed that was him saying he was listening. The Hyuuga girl had to take a breath or else she'd…do something…she didn't know.

"W-Why are y-you sitting next to m-me?" she asked again. Sasuke kept staring at her from the corner of his eye.

Hinata saw his eye brow rise slightly, but he didn't say anything.

Now the meek Hyuuga girl was someone who had a lot of patience, especially when it came to people who annoyed her. What? You thought Hinata was a completely good natured girl, in mind and heart. Fat chance, there were a lot of people that annoyed the Hyuuga girl, a lot.

First was fangirls. They had potential that was utterly wasted on fawning over someone who doesn't even bother with them. Even if the guy liked them, most of the girls would bend over backwards if the guy told them to.

Now, if her Naruto-kun first took her out on a date then declared his undying love for her, then she would strip naked and run through the village if he asked her too. That was completely different to the minds of fangirls.

Second of all, she hated stuck up people, like the one sitting next to her.

She had seen Sasuke around the village. People greet him, most even try to start a conversation with him (she was never close enough to hear the conversations) and he just blew them off by walking away or grunting.

To her that was disrespectful and it took all her self-control (plus her shy nature) not to go over and slap him.

Eventually Sasuke spoke, but even then it made Hinata clench her jaw in anger.

"Because there's nowhere else to sit" he looked forward again. Having finished off his tomato the boy laced his fingers in front of his mouth to hide the smirk he had.

That look Hinata was giving him was absolutely interesting to the Uchiha.

'N-Nowhere to-There's a whole long bench that's open!' shouted Hinata in her head. She took a deep breath and mentally counted to 10.

"Uchiha-san there's a whole bench that's open" she said with her eyes closed. Sasuke's smirk got a bit wider before he got control over it again. Messing with the girl was fun, and that was saying something since Sasuke rarely found anything, besides training, fun.

"Hn" he grunted and kept quiet again.

Hinata's eyebrow was twitching in anger. This guy…he was pushing all of her wrong buttons.

'Calm down Hinata' she told herself, taking more breaths 'maybe he just wants to say something. He's more antisocial than you…wait, I got it!' she opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-san" she said reverting back to her stutter "I-I'm sorry a-about getting in your w-way earlier" she bowed her head.

'Good. Now he'll accept the apology and then I'll ask him why he basically pushed me out of the way' her inner self cackled evilly.

…Apparently the girl was more damaged then we thought.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Hinata could feel her neck aching as she kept her head bowed. It was a rule she lived by. When apologising, always bow your head in respect to the person (even if bowing her head was the last thing she wanted to do to Sasuke at the moment).

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiing_

The bell rang and Sasuke had still not accepted Hinata's apology. He actually got up from his seat and started walking towards the entrance of the academy.

"Apology…" he stopped just before he rounded the corner. Hinata almost sighed in relief as she lifted her head up and opened her mouth to continue what she wanted to say "not accepted" with that Sasuke rounded the corner.

He left in his way a shell shocked Hinata Hyuuga, who turned into a pissed off Hinata Hyuuga that was cursing him extremely softly.

Sasuke stood around the corner leaning against the wall and smirking behind the collar of his top.

* * *

Naruto and Ino entered their classroom once again both were laughing at something and they weren't trying to keep their laughter to themselves.

Ino was actually holding onto Naruto's shoulder to keep herself from falling over in her laughing fit. Naruto himself wasn't doing any better himself since he was almost on the floor.

When they calmed down they both noticed that they had entered their classroom but the whole class wasn't there. In fact it was only teams 7, 8 and 10 that were present.

The two tried to make themselves look more presentable. However Naruto gave up 10 seconds into straightening his clothes and Ino realised that she always looked good, dishevelled or not.

In her seat Sakura glared at the two and stood up, not even caring that her chair clattered to the floor. The noise made the blond duo look over (in fact others in the class also looked over to her).

Naruto had gotten a panicked look the minute he laid eyes on Sakura and saw her determined look as she went on her hell path towards the two blonds. Ino on the other hand narrowed her eyes and started scanning the room to find something to make the pink haired girl stop.

Instead of something she laid eyes on _someone_.

Ino grabbed Naruto by his wrist and dragged him towards the perfect person.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino greeted her fellow female Genin loudly. Why you ask? Because, Hinata seemed to be in her own world as she muttered to herself and looked down at the table in front of her.

The Hyuuga girl's head shot up in surprise at hearing someone call out to her. She first laid eyes on Ino and she internally started screaming profanities at the girl but the second person made that voice stop screaming.

Ino made Naruto sit down next to the Hyuuga girl then placed herself on the boy's other side. This would make sure that Sakura couldn't get to Naruto. Speaking of the pink haired girl, she actually halted in her tracks and stared at the scene in front of her in surprise.

That blond pig! She foiled her plans! She wouldn't be able to make Ino move, the blond girl was very stubborn and she wouldn't move even if Sakura threatened her.

The other side wasn't any better. Hinata was someone who would fight the Hokage if it meant she could have time with Naruto.

With a click of her tongue Sakura sat in her seat again and started to talk to Sasuke, who was once again staring out the window next to him.

Ino and Naruto let out a breath of relief when they saw Sakura go back to her seat. Although Ino did look a bit pissed that she couldn't be with Sasuke but the Uchiha wasn't even acknowledging Sakura's presence, so small wins.

"Sorry about that Hinata" Ino turned her head to see Naruto looking at Hinata with a sheepish look on his face well he scratched the back of his head "We didn't mean to drag you into this"

"I-I-It's f-fine N-N-Naruto-k-kun" Hinata said in a soft voice and a stutter. She may have been shy on the outside but on the inside she was doing backflips that she was sitting next to _her_ Naruto-kun.

What made things even better was the fact that Ino brought him to her! And kept Sakura from getting to the boy! Maybe the Yamanaka wasn't so bad after all.

Maybe they could be friends…

"So…" Naruto tried to start the conversation "you girls ready to start missions?"

"H-Hai" Hinata poked her fingers together with a red blush on her face.

"Of course" Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder "I mean it's _me_ after all" Naruto rolled his eyes over to the blond girl and gave her an incredulous look.

"What? Is that supposed to mean that you're strong?" his incredulous look turned into a smirk. A smirk that caused a tick mark to appear on Ino's forehead.

"What was that whiskers?" Ino darted her hands out to pinch his cheeks, but Naruto was ready for her now and brought his hands up to block her attack "Hey! Who said you could block me?" Ino gave him an angry pout as she puffed her cheeks up.

"I need a reason to block someone trying to inflict harm on my cheeks? You gotta be an ignoramus" Naruto rolled his eyes again and waited for the girl to retort.

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"Since when do **you** use a big word like _ignoramus_?" It wasn't Ino that asked this question. It was someone new to the present conversation.

The three looked over to Hinata's side of the desk to see Sasuke standing there with his hands in his pockets and a bored look on his face. The three blinked in confusion.

"Sasuke-Teme/Sasuke-Kun/Uchiha-san?" they all said in confusion.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted at the different ways he was addressed. It wasn't uncommon for people to refer to him differently than others, but all at once?

"Wait…weren't you over there?" Ino pointed over to where Sakura was sitting. The pinkette was still talking to the Uchiha, but he was also standing next to Hinata…huh?

"She's talking to a clone" Sasuke took the seat next to Hinata, making the girl flinch and for an angry look to cross her eyes. However she hid it before Naruto saw it.

It should also be noted that a glint crossed Sasuke's eyes, eyes that darted over to Hinata for the briefest of moments before focusing on Naruto again. The glint had vanished the minute he broke away from looking at Hinata.

Now to others in the vicinity (Naruto) the looks were lost to them (Him). However, to Ino it was clear as day when the two looks appeared.

The Yamanaka narrowed her eyes, ever so slightly, in interest. Seems Ino Yamanaka would have to go out and find another scoop.

And you never know, her last big scoop involving Naruto lead her to an S-Rank secret and a new powerful friend. Maybe this time she'll get dirt on Sasuke and Hinata!

'Those two names should never be uttered in the same sentenced' Ino thought with a sweat drop.

It wasn't a secret that Uchihas and Hyuugas were big rivals. The fact that an Uchiha was sitting next to a Hyuuga would even make Madara Uchiha and the first ever Hyuuga shiver in disgust.

It was some information that could not be overlooked!

…and it involved Sasuke, so Ino felt it her job to get to the bottom of this.

"I'll have you know Teme, I have always used ignoramus" Naruto glared past Hinata at Sasuke, who just raised a brow in slight confusion.

"No you haven't" Sasuke said raising his hand up "you've used Dumbass, Bastard, Shithead, Jerk, Idiot…need I go on?" he had raised a finger every time he said a word.

"Now that he says it out loud, it is true" Ino tapped her chin in thought "your trash talk hasn't always been on the best scale" Naruto looked towards her in shock making Ino shrug her shoulders "sorry but that's how it is"

"A-Ano…" Naruto looked over to Hinata, who poked her fingers together "I-I th-think that y-y-your t-t-trash talk i-is g-g-good?" she gave a small shy smile.

Naruto grinned at Hinata then shot Ino a smug look "see Ino? Hinata thinks it's great" Ino rolled her eyes at him.

"B-But…"Naruto's smug looked vanished when he heard that word. He looked over to Hinata, who was trying to sink into her jacket "e-even I-I-I've n-never heard yo-you use th-that word b-before"

"Wha?! Even you Hinata?" Naruto had a depressed look on his face, making Hinata feel worse.

"G-Gomen…" she whispered.

"If you're so sure that you always used it name one time you've said it. In front of someone" Sasuke said glaring at Naruto, who glared right back.

'I know he doesn't like to be wrong but that's no reason to glare so heatedly at me' Naruto ideally thought but didn't let up his glare.

"Okay!" Naruto looked around the room then spotted the front of the classroom. A memory played through his mind at that moment "Right there Iruka and I were arguing and I called him an ignoramus!" The three looked to the front where Naruto was pointing.

It was a solid story and Naruto was very sure that he had been arguing with Iruka. The only problem with that was that Naruto always argue with Iruka in front of the class and they highly doubted that he had ever used that word for all his years at the academy. All of them could attest to that.

"Okay. What was the argument about?" Ino asked with a incredulous look in her eyes.

"He was talking about how I dyed my hair white and that I was basically leaking chemicals into my brain and I called him an…ignor…" even Naruto was slowly starting to realise that his story had some holes in it, especially the parts where _he_ _himself_ was involved.

"Yes?" Sasuke had a victories smirk on his face, a look that made Naruto glare at him "do go on"

"Grrr" Naruto growled "why should I bother explaining myself to you?!" he crossed his arms and looked forward with an angry look on his face.

"Na-" Hinata wanted to say something but someone entered the room.

Make those two someones.

The first person was a fairly big man with a beard and hair spiked to the back. He had on the normal Jounin outfit; however he had the addition of a white sash on the front and his sleeves rolled up. The man lifted his hand and took the cigarette out of his mouth to blow out smoke. On his wrists were black bangles.

The next person to enter was a black haired woman that had a dress that was entirely made of bandages that had markings on it. On her right arm was a red sleeve and on her hands were white bandages. Her red eyes were very captivating.

"Team 8, follow me" the woman spoke before she walked out of the room.

"Team 10, you're with me" the man of the duo spoke before he to left.

Naruto and Sasuke watched at the two girls at their table stood up and made their way down stairs. Naruto smiled at Ino, his previous anger had evaporated.

"See ya later Ino, Hinata!" he called.

Hinata shyly waved back but Ino spun around and pointed at Naruto with a stern look.

"You're damn right you will" she wagged her finger in a stern manner "you're having dinner with my mom and dad tonight, so don't run off or I'm gonna have to make good on my promise" with that the Yamanaka turned to Sasuke with hearts in her eyes "see you next time Sasuke-kun!" she said before walking out of the class with her two team-mates following her.

Hinata's team-mates had to push her out of the class. Why? Because the poor girl had went rigid the minute she heard Ino's parting statement to her blond crush.

When the door closed Naruto felt someone pat his shoulder. He looked over and was surprised to see Sasuke nodding his head to him.

"Thank you" was all he said before getting up and taking a seat at the back and resumed his glaring contest with the front of the classroom.

"Huh…thanks for what?" Naruto scratched the back of his head in confusion.

* * *

Team 7 had sat in the class for another 2 and a half hours completely bored out of their skulls and pissed off.

"Hey" Naruto spoke up from his location by the door "we did pass right?" he asked with his face buried in his arms.

"Yes…" Sakura said as she had busied herself with tossing balls of paper into the trashcan in the front of the class.

The pink haired girl had tried to talk to the real Sasuke; after she found out she was talking to a clone of course. However that was fruitless because he had went from grunts to complete silence.

She then tried to talk to Naruto, but every time she made her way to the boy he would move away to sit somewhere else. She kept this up for about 10 minutes, she even resorted to shouting at the boy to stand still but it was like he was ignoring her.

Eventually she gave up and had taken up her current activity to pass the time.

The three perked up when they heard the door open but were disappointed when they saw the angry face of Ino poking her head inside the room.

"Naruto!" she shouted at the boy making the blond male gulp in fear. The Yamanaka entered the room and stomped up the stairs to him.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you?!" Ino stopped next to Naruto and gripped him by the collar. The Yamanaka pulled him out of his seat and closer to her face "I went all over looking for you and where do I find you? In class avoiding me!" you could almost see the smoke pouring out of the girl's ears.

"I wasn't avoiding you" Naruto motioned to Sasuke and Sakura, who didn't even give Ino a second glance "we still didn't meet our sensei yet"

Ino looked over and saw that Naruto's two team-mates were also there in the class. Ino knew that the three wouldn't hang out even if someone forced them to so it was unlikely that they were willing staying in the same room together.

"…are you sure you guys passed?" Ino asked a sweat drop.

"Yes…" said Naruto and Sakura "…I think"

* * *

 **Well there you have it I hope you guys liked it. Leave a nice review and let me know what you think.**

 **(Forewarning, like I said before there will be OOC people and I'm gonna keep their personalities in check though)**

 **Thank you for reading**


	4. How to rile someone up

**Yo! Here's Chapter 4! Hope it lives up to y'all expectations.**

* * *

 **Ch4: How to rile someone up**

After a very infuriating yet satisfying entrance of Team Seven's sensei, an entrance that involved a silver haired man with a chalkboard eraser landing on his head (that was the satisfying part, it was made funnier by Naruto shouting "REVENGE!" at the top of his voice). The infuriating part was the man looking at the Genin and saying that he didn't like them. The man made the Genin of Team Seven even angrier when he just told them to meet him on the roof before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Now the members of Team Seven sat on the roof facing the silver haired man, who was sitting on the railing as he gave them a bored look.

The man had the standard Jounin uniform with the addition of a dark blue half face mask and his headband covering his left eye. The guy's gravity deifying silver hair moved with the wind that blew past them.

"So why don't we get started?" the bored look vanished and was replaced by an eye-smile. The three Genin thought that the smile the man had was anything _but_ encouraging.

"Get started with what, Sensei?" asked Sakura as she sat between Naruto and Sasuke.

The Uchiha was still staring off into space lost in thought. Naruto was giving their sensei his full attention; however he was also rubbing his cheek. Before the three left to catch up with their sensei Ino had pulled Naruto's cheek and told him that he was to meet her at the front when the meeting was done. She made an open threat when she told him what would happen if he didn't show up.

Actually that's wrong, she just ended the sentence by saying:

"If you don't show up, _death penalty_ "

Surface to say, Naruto wasn't going to make the Yamanaka girl mad…again (even though the first time wasn't his fault).

"Introductions, my cute little Genin number 2" Sakura sweat dropped at that. 'Number 2' what kind of nickname is that? "And since you asked, why don't you go number 2?" a tick mark appeared on Sakura's forehead, she had a funny feeling that this guy was gonna be a pain in the ass.

"Why don't _you_ go _tardy sensei_ " she said in the same fake happy tone that the man used when he spoke to her.

Naruto held his laugh in by puffing up his cheeks. Sasuke actually smirked behind his hands at that. Even he had to give Sakura that, it was the right nickname for this guy.

"Hmmm…Not the worse nickname I've got" the man shrugged nonchalantly "my name's Kakashi Hatake…my likes…my dislikes are…oh, I have hobbies…and my dreams…" he tapped his chin and looked up at the sky, blatantly ignoring the frowns his Genin were giving him "now, why don't you go number 2?" he looked at Sakura, who had a lot of tick marks on her forehead.

'Though all that we only found out was his name' Sakura thought to herself.

" **Cha! Is this guy even fit to be a sensei?!** " Inner Sakura shouted with fire in her eyes.

"Okay…My NAME is Sakura Haruno" she made direct eye contact with Kakashi when she said her name "my likes include…um…well…" she broke eye contact to look at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes "My hobbies are…" she looked at Sasuke again this time she had a blush on her cheeks. She didn't notice Sasuke scooted a bit away from her "and my dream is…" this time she just squealed.

Kakashi sweat dropped at the introduction "Any dislikes?"

This time she didn't blush, squeal or even look in Sasuke's direction. She pointed at Naruto with an angry look on her face.

"Naruto-baka!" she shouted "oh, and Ino-pig!"

Naruto flinched away from the girl. Maybe Ino was right about Sakura, best to avoid the girl for now.

"Interesting…" Kakashi said in an uninterested tone "since we're on the subject of your team-mate, why don't you go number 1" Kakashi pointed at Naruto who looked at his sensei and frowned.

"Names Naruto Uzumaki and don't you forget it" Naruto thumped his chest with a proud look "My likes include hanging out with my friends…friend…um, with Ino" he scratched the back of his head "ramen, especially the ramen at Ichiraku's Ramen. My dislikes include the 5 minute wait for my Ramen to boil and people that bad mouth those precious to me" Naruto huffed with his nostrils at that with a determined look on his face "my hobbies include training and gardening" Sasuke and Sakura's heads shot towards their third team-mate in shock. Of all the things they expected him to say, that was the last thing "and my dream…"

Naruto got up to puff his chest up and grin well adjusting his headband. To add dramatic effect a gust of wind blew past and made the tail of his cloak move in the wind.

"I'm gonna be the Hokage of this village. Not **just** the Hokage, the best Hokage ever!" he spun around and pointed at the Hokage monument as if he was trying to challenge the previous Kages.

"…very good Number 1" Kakashi clapped his hands in a slow pace. That made Naruto face fault "Next up is Number 3" if Sasuke was annoyed by the nickname he didn't show it.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha" the Uchiha began looking at something in the distance "My likes include one thing" the boy had to fight down the smirk that was threatening to come up "my dislikes are many" Naruto sweat dropped, this sounds familiar "my hobbies include…" this time Sasuke did smirk "messing with the only thing I like and my dream…no" the smirk vanished "My ambition is to kill a _certain man_ and revive my clan" he went silent after that.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Is it just me or did it sound like Sasuke said he likes playing with himself?" Naruto made a disgusted look at his team-mate.

"Good thing it wasn't only me who heard that" said Kakashi nodding his head, not looking the least bit disgusted, nor pleased at the same time…unlike someone…

"Hmmm…." Sakura went off into a daze with some drool hanging from her lip.

Kakashi clapped his hands together making the three Genin turn their attention to him.

"Now to spoil your moods 1, 2 and 3" he eye smiled. The way he addressed the three made them frown in annoyance. If he was gonna call them that then what was the point of their introductions?

* * *

"Finally!" Ino huffed in annoyance as she jumped off of her seat on the swing that Naruto would always sit on when everybody went out for recess in the academy.

The blond girl had gone outside to wait for her friend and his team to finish their meeting with their sensei. Even she was annoyed at the tardiness of Team Seven's Sensei, she only hoped that he wasn't late to team Seven's official test tomorrow and then blames them for failing.

If he did that then Ino will need to have a few words with the Jounin.

Speaking of the test…

Naruto looked very deep in thought as he walked out of the academy. Ino could almost see imaginary smoke leaking from the boy's ears as he made his way towards the academy's main gate.

Ino had a Cheshire Cat Grin. It would seem that Naruto was oblivious to everything around him.

He's making this to easy…

* * *

Naruto looked at the sky as he walked towards the main gates. He and his team-mates had just been told that they weren't official Genin and that they had to take a test.

Obviously this got angry shouts from both Sakura and Naruto, who asked why they got headbands if they weren't Genin. Kakashi had then told them that the test in the academy was so that they could weed out those that are unfit to be Genin and it fell to the Jounin sensei to determine if they can officially become Genin.

The Silver haired Jounin had then went on to tell them that the test tomorrow would be hellish and that they shouldn't have breakfast or they'd throw up. For some reason Naruto felt that there was something off with that piece of evidence but he couldn't put his finger on it.

The boy was broken from his musings by someone jumping on his back.

"Wah!" Naruto shouted in surprise and put his right foot forward to keep from falling over. A lock of platinum blond hair fell into Naruto's field of vision, so he relaxed.

"You made me wait too long Whiskers" Ino said placing her chin on Naruto's shoulder and pouting "as punishment you will give me a piggyback ride!" she lifted her head up and pumped her hand up.

"What?! Why?!" Naruto whined in protest. That got him a pinch on his cheek making the boy whine louder.

"Don't make me repeat myself" Ino said in a threatening tone pinching harder.

"Okay! Okay!" Naruto shouted "Just stop pinching me!" the boy wanted to swat her hands away but Ino had wrapped her legs around his waist and he instinctively grabbed her under her thighs to keep her up.

"Fine" Ino huffed letting go of the boy's cheek.

"Ow…" Naruto moaned in pain. Having his sensitive cheek grabbed and pinched so often was a horrible feeling. He'd rub it but that would mean letting go of Ino's leg and, since she didn't have her legs wrapped around his midsection anymore, that would mean her leg will drop down and that could mean more pinching.

Ino saw the pained look on her friend's face and the redness in his cheek. She felt slightly bad for the guy. Even if it was all on him for not telling her he'd be late (in fairness even he didn't know that he'd be late).

Naruto froze mid walk with his eyes wide. Something, or someone, was rubbing his whiskered cheek. He felt something trying to fight its way out and he was desperately trying to fight it down. But in the end it became too much and Naruto let it have its way. It was a rumbling feeling in his throat.

"Oh…My…God…" Naruto heard Ino say and opened his eyes (he didn't even remember closing his eyes). He turned his head to the side, making the rubbing stop. When Naruto turned his head he saw Ino staring at him in shock.

"W-What?" he asked in a fearful tone. The glint in Ino's eyes was making him scared.

"You…purred!" Ino squealed "It was so cute!" she pushed her cheek up against Naruto's and resumed her rubbing making the purring start again.

"I-Ino…" Naruto tried to break away but Ino had a tight grip around his neck "I-If you keep th-that up…I'm gonna dr-drop you" it was meant to be a threat but the blissful look on his face refuted that.

"Hmm….Don't wanna" Ino said nuzzling her cheek against Naruto's other cheek.

"Ino!" Naruto shouted his knees were shaking "stop! Or I'm gonna fall over!"

"Oh fine" Ino huffed and let go "is that how you react when a beautiful girl takes an interest in you?" she huffed again before wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck again.

"Beautiful girl?" Naruto gave a strained smirk it would have been arrogant had he not been blushing up a storm.

"Watch it Whiskers, I know your weakness now" Ino's threat far outweighed Naruto's.

The blond boy flinched and continued walking towards Ino's house.

* * *

The two made it to Ino's house, with Ino still hitching a ride on Naruto's back. They had talked all their way to the girl's house and laughed at different things (mostly the pranks that Naruto told the girl about) Naruto would be surprised at the gossip that Ino would share with him.

Ino hopped off of Naruto's back and opened the front door of her house. She entered first and stood in the house waiting for Naruto to enter before she could close the door. The blond boy entered the home and waited for Ino to lead him to where they needed to go.

Instead of leading him further in Ino called out "Mom! We're here!" they heard someone turning the water off from (where Naruto assumed was) the kitchen.

Naruto and Ino stood in a furnished longue area with a door way where the noise came from and a set of stairs off to the left. The door opened and a brown haired woman exited.

She had on a green dress that went down to her ankles and had a very motherly look in her orange eyes. Her facial features showed where Ino got her looks from.

"You must be Naruto-kun, yes?" she wiped her hands on the apron she had on. Naruto stood straight and nodded his head. He bowed to the woman.

"Yes Mrs Yamanaka" he said "thank you for having me" Mrs Yamanaka giggled in amusement as Ino stared at her friend in shock.

"Who the hell are you and where is Naruto" Ino narrowed her eyes at Naruto, who stood up again and frowned at his friend.

"Oi! I can be respectful if I want to" the boy crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the sky "I just choose not to"

"Then I think you should add a 'sama' honorific to my name then" Ino smirked at the boy "since you're so _respectful_ "

"I said respectful, not liar" Naruto turned to her and stuck his tongue out at the younger Yamanaka.

"Why you…" Ino reached out to pinch his cheeks again. She was, however, stopped by someone speaking up.

"It seems that you found yourself a good friend, Ino" Mrs Yamanaka smiled at the two "but why don't we have dinner first before the two of you start your lovers quarrel" Naruto's and Ino's face went bright red at that.

"We're not like that!" the two shouted but Mrs Yamanaka only giggled in response to their shout.

* * *

One thing that Naruto could say about Ino's mother was the fact that the woman was a terrific cook!

It could have just been the fact that Naruto never had a meal that was made by someone else, Ichiraku's was slightly similar but it lacked something that Ino's mom's food had. Naruto couldn't put his finger on what that was though.

They had all been eating and chatting, Naruto listened to lives that the Yamanaka family lived. It kinda left a bitter taste in the back of Naruto's mouth but he pushed down that feeling. Instead he complimented the older woman on her cooking.

"This food is amazing Mrs Yamanaka" Naruto smiled at the brown haired woman, who smiled back.

"Why thank you Naruto-kun" she said bowing her head slightly "I'm so happy that you like it. It's my family's famous pot roast" she raised her head and smiled at the blond boy.

"Sometimes it pays off to be married to a former Akimichi" Inoichi said as he took another bite of his wife's food.

Naruto paused with a fork of food halfway to his mouth. He looked up at Ino's mom with a confused look.

"Akimichi?" he said putting the fork down "isn't that Choji's last name?"

"Yeah" it was Ino who answered "Mom's Choji's aunty" she said it in such a manner that it sounded like she didn't care that she just said that Choji is her cousin.

"Wait, wha?" the confused look that Naruto had was now accompanied by his mouth almost hitting the floor in shock "you're Choji's cousin?!" he asked his friend.

"If my mom's Choji's aunty, then duh" Ino rolled her eyes as she turned her attention to the blond boy sitting next to her "in fact, Choji, Shikamaru and I are all cousins" she whipped her mouth "My mom is Choji's aunty and Shikamaru's aunty is Choji's dad's wife"

"How come I've never heard of this till now?" asked Naruto staring at Ino like he was seeing her for the first time.

"Well it's not like I walk around with the surname Akimichi do I?" Ino smirked internally at the look Naruto was giving her. She could picture the rusty gears in Naruto's head turning as he tried to piece this together.

How he was confused Ino didn't know. It wasn't that hard to figure out.

"Well, no, but…"

"It's simple Naruto" Inoichi came to the boy's rescue "we don't talk about our relationships unless someone asks. The fact that Ino, Choji and Shikamaru are related to one another doesn't come up in conversation" he shrugged, but he could see that the boy still had some more questions.

"Everybody assumes that the reason that Choza, Shikaku and Inoichi hang out all the time is only because they used to be team-mates, but they don't know, and don't ask, that they are all in-laws" Ino's mother further expanded on her husband's explanation.

"But if they're related to each other why does Ino sometimes act mean to them?" Naruto asked, squinting his eyes.

"Just because we're related doesn't mean I have to always be nice to them" Ino rolled her eyes with a huff. She reached over and grabbed the boy by his cheek and started pinching, making Naruto whine "and for your _information_ I'm not _mean_ to them" she hissed "I only try to correct their behaviour, I won't have people that are related to me being a Lazy bum or a Lard butt all the time. People might think I'm the same"

Ino let go of Naruto's cheek with another huff. The blond boy rubbed his cheeks with a bitter pout on his face.

"If anything you'd end up being regarded as fat…" he muttered.

Obviously he didn't mean it; Ino was one of the fittest girl's he's known. She told him that there was once a time she had gone on a diet but eventually she decided to just eat health. That decision was made when she opened a magazine that explained the dangers of only eating green foods. Ino also told him that Sakura didn't care about it (since Ino told her about it) and continued dieting.

Even though Naruto didn't mean what he said that didn't mean Ino didn't take offence to it.

"WHISKERS!" an enraged Ino shouted as she tackled the boy to the floor and began a thorough beating of a screaming Naruto Uzumaki.

At the table Inoichi and his wife watched as their daughter was beating up her friend. It sounded worse when said like that but rest assured it was one of those comical beatings that the husband and wife have seen girlfriends give their boyfriends for saying something he shouldn't have.

"This is kind of nostalgic isn't it Inoichi?" the brown haired woman looked over to her husband with a smile on her face.

"It reminds me of when I accidently said the same words to you when we started dating" Inoichi let out a fearful chuckle as he said that.

"I had to take you to the hospital with all the bruising you had" the woman next to him giggled as she took the man's hand under the table.

"Fun times…" Inoichi shivered. He learnt his lesson then: never call his wife fat or anything that contributed to it. Unless he had a follow up that made it sound like a compliment and THAT was impossible, one would have more luck finding a fish swimming in the sands of Suna.

"This kind of reminds me of Kushina and Minato" the older female Yamanaka of the house chuckled softly "that time when he said that she was getting bigger when she had just started her pregnancy"

"Poor bastard…" Inoichi closed his eyes in sympathy "If I was on Death's door then Minato was already inside having Tea"

"I didn't mean it Ino-chan!" they heard Naruto scream "not the cheeks!"

"The hell you didn't!" Ino shouted "I'm gonna pinch your cheeks so hard your children are gonna feel it!"

"Leave them out of this!" Naruto screamed, why he screamed that? Even he didn't know.

* * *

"Aw man, that hurts…" Naruto rubbed the lump on top of his head as he sat on his bed.

After the beating Ino went and got her friend two frozen pack of peas, which she put on his cheeks (hard). The rest of the supper was a mix of angry glares from Ino and chuckles/giggles from her parents.

Naruto winced as his lump throbbed again. This lump was a parting gift from a still very pissed Ino, who whacked him over the head with a frying pan.

Naruto didn't even know where she got a frying pan from! She just reached behind her back and pulled out the cooking utensil that she whacked the Uzumaki over the head with.

Her parting words were that she expected an apology the next day and stomped up to her room.

When Ino left, Inoichi pulled Naruto aside and told him that if he wished to continue associating with Ino he has to _never ever_ mention anything that involves weight, _ever_.

He was really emphasizing the 'ever' part.

The head of the Yamanaka Clan took pity on the boy and told him how to apologise to Ino and that involved-

* * *

On the other side of the village it would appear that not everybody was having a good night as Naruto was. Good up till the end of the dinner that was.

Hiashi Hyuuga was a man that never let anything get to him.

Okay that was a lie, he let certain things get to him. Such things like when his brother died for his sake, when his wife died he mourned her death (in his own way), even when one of his daughters was labelled as a failure.

Speaking of said daughter…

The head of the Hyuuga household sat at the desk in his office with a very serious look on his face. Normally he always had this look on his face but this time it was accompanied by his eyebrows being furrowed very low.

What was the reason for this serious man's look of deep concentration?

Well, it was said a couple of sentences ago. His eldest daughter had been acting strange ever since she came home after meeting her team's sensei.

* * *

Strange Occurrence number 1:

Hinata would normal go to her father and greet him the minute she got home. How she would greet him was a formal bow along with a polite 'Hello Father, I'm back'.

What happened was Hinata walking into their home with her head down. Hiashi had waited in the hallway for his daughter to greet him. He had just finished a stressful meeting with the Hyuuga elders earlier that day and was in his room enjoying a nice cup of tea when a branch member informed him that his daughter had arrived, so he went to go greet her (In his own way of greeting her).

Instead of greeting her father Hinata walked right past him. Hiashi was so shocked he barely picked up on the grinding of teeth or the muttering coming from his daughter.

Strange Occurrence number 2:

Hinata would spend her afternoons pressing flowers, such was her hobby. Hiashi knew this because he had walked past her room once and saw his daughter in the middle of her hobby.

It reminded him so much of his wife…

Instead of the girl dabbling in her hobby, she was in the training area punching a wooden dummy. She continued punching it even after her fists started bleeding.

What made it even stranger and much more worrying was when he fists started bleeding and she shouted at a branch member, who tried to help her.

Yes, she, Hinata Hyuuga, shouted at a branch member. Granted she did apologise afterwards.

Strange Occurrence number 3:

The last thing that happened that day had surprised both Hiashi and his youngest daughter.

After dinner Hiashi said that it was time for Hinata and her little sister, Hanabi Hyuuga, to practice for their annual 'Heiress Battle'.

The match had progressed how it always did since Hanabi had been able old enough to challenge her sister for the title of Heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Younger Hyuuga sister had had the upper hand from the get go of the match with Hinata pulling punches (yes Hiashi could see his daughter doing this).

However, it was towards the end of the match where things got…strange, to say the least.

Hanabi had landed a blow on Hinata's mid-section making the older sister fall to the floor with a pained shout. This was still normal.

The strangeness occurred when Hanabi had started calling her sister weak (still normal mind you) and mentioned that she was doomed to never be good enough (Yeah…still normal).

That's when Hinata stopped whimpering in pain and got up as if nothing happened, shocking both Hiashi and Hanabi. Normally Hinata just continued whimpering in (fake) pain until Hiashi would call the match.

The look in her eyes made the hairs on the back of Hiashi's neck stand up but his serious expression didn't change.

His youngest daughter wasn't able to hide her fear of the look her older sister was giving her.

Hinata took up the Gentle Fist stance and demanded that Hanabi attack her. Hiashi actually let the shock show on his face at the tone Hinata used it was one that said ' _Don't fuck with me'_.

Hanabi quickly got over her fear and the smug attitude returned. Hiashi could tell that Hanabi still thought she was superior when pitted against her _weak_ sister.

Oh how wrong she was…

The minute Hanabi got within range of Hinata it took a grand total of 5 seconds for Hinata to jab her fingers into each Charka point in her sister's body and finished it off with a blow to the mid-section.

When I say blow, I mean she curled her hand into a fist and nailed her sister's stomach so hard Hanabi flew a few feet before she landed on her back staring at the sky in shock and pain.

Hinata had then turned to Hiashi and spat out a _'thank you father'_ before she left the training ground, not even paying her weeping sister a second glance.

* * *

Now Hiashi was very confused as to what had happened to his meek daughter. This type of attitude doesn't just appear out of nowhere, something had to have happened.

The head of the Hyuuga clan sighed tiredly as he sipped on his tea. It was times like these he wished his wife were still alive. If the woman could make an Uchiha and a Hyuuga apologise to one another she could mend whatever made Hinata snap like that.

'I need to clear my head…' Hiashi thought rubbing his temples. It was then that someone knocked on his door.

"Enter" he serious look appeared again.

One the maids that attended to the house entered with her head bowed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your quiet time Hiashi-sama but a Miss Tsume Inuzuka and a Mister Shibi Aburame are at the gate. They would like to know if you would like to accompany them to a bar" with her news delivered the maid stood up straight "shall I tell them that you are busy, sir?"

Hiashi was about to tell her to do such but he paused momentarily. Not even a minute ago Hiashi had been thinking of trying to clear his head and when was the last time he had gone to a bar?

It had to have been when the InoShikaCho trio dragged him there for his bachelor party. Of course they also dragged a reluctant Minato and Shibi as well as Hiashi's rival Fugaku Uchiha.

That night was filled with laughter and a lot of promises of doing it again. However all of their wives had another thing to say about that the next morning when they had to come and drag them out of the bar.

'Maybe this is just what I need' Hiashi stood up from his seat.

"That will not be necessary" he walked towards the door "I shall accompany them" he stopped by the door way and looked at the maid, who stood to the side "if anybody requires my presence inform them that I have left for a while and will be back later"

With that the head of the Hyuuga clan walked out of the office and down the hallway.

The maid stood in the office for another minute before she walked out and shut the door.

"Yeah…he's so getting wasted" she said and walked down the hallway, in the opposite direction.

* * *

 **Well...there a go! Tell me what y'all think! If the chapter doesn't make sense ask me in a review or PM to explain. I will try to explain without revealing to much about the story.**

 **Leave an awesome review and I apologise if the chapter seems a bit...different (?) I've had bad writers block recently :(**

 **Thanks and see y'all next time!**


	5. A Song of Test Blues

**This is a work of FICTION...Fan Fiction :P. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Ch5: A Song of Test Blues**

Hinata sat in her room staring at her hands which had been curling and uncurling the minute she had made her way back into her room. Even she was feeling weirded out by the amount of animosity that was practically leaking off of her. The indigo haired girl had never felt so…angry. She even lashed out at her little sister, the one person that she loved above all else in her clan.

She may have started becoming like…the others, but Hinata still held out hope that the sweet Hanabi that she knew was still somewhere inside her.

But…she just felt so angry. That damned Uchiha! It was his fault! He made her feel like this! If she ever got the chance, she'd-

"H-Hinata?" a small voice spoke from behind the door leading to Hinata's room. This voice was obviously familiar to the girl, but she was surprised that the person wasn't sneering her name.

"Hanabi?" called Hinata, staring at the door with confused blinking eyes.

"C-Can I come in?" she asked. Hinata picked up on a soft sniff which confused her slightly more and made her heart ache. The last thing she ever wanted to do was make her sister cry.

Hanabi had always been the light of hope for Hinata in the clan that viewed her as nothing but a failure. If she had a bad day at school she could always come home to a smiling Hanabi, who would talk to her and they would have fun together.

When their father would berate her for her soft nature it was Hanabi that would be there to cheer her up by helping her with her hobby of pressing flowers.

But it all changed one day.

Hinata had had a bad day and sought the comfort of her little sister. When she had finally found her the joy out shone the depressed feeling that had just been in Hinata's heart.

She had called out to her sister, who had been walking down one of the corridors to her room. Hanabi had paused in her trek but didn't turn around to face her older sister. This was already strange to Hinata, who was used to her sister greeting her with a bright smile. So when Hinata made it to her sister and she turned around to face her with a look Hinata had been receiving since her mother died, it was suffice to say that Hinata as shocked.

Hanabi had regarded Hinata with a look of disgust, as if her very presence was ruining her mood. It was made clearer by the tone of dismal from her sister and the words she never wanted to hear from her little sister ever.

'What do you want, failure?'

Hinata had never felt her heart break as bad as that moment in her life, besides when her mom died and even then Hanabi was her saving grace.

"I-I can come back…i-if you're still mad at me…" Hinata heard Hanabi's choke out the words, as if she was trying to hold back tears. Hinata got off her bed and quickly made her way to the door.

When she opened said door she was shocked to see her little sister with tears running down her cheeks and the whites of her eyes red. Hinata kept staring at her little sister, who hiccupped a couple of times before something in her broke. The older Hyuuga sibling fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around her younger sister, who wasted no time in wrapping her arms around her sister.

Hanabi buried her face into Hinata's shoulder and let out a loud tear filled wail as she gripped the back of Hinata's jacket.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Hanabi's muffled cry broke Hinata's heart, who tightened her hug around the little girl "I never meant any of it! I love you Onee-chan" she shouted.

"It's okay Hanabi" Hinata cooed as she rubbed Hanabi's back "I don't hate you. I forgive you"

However Hanabi shook her head viciously before she stepped back a bit, but didn't leave her sister's embrace. More tears were running down her cheeks now as she stared at her older sister.

"No. Y-You shouldn't forgive me" she sobbed "I was mean to y-you even though it h-hurt me every time I said so-something mean to you" she bit her lip to keep from letting out more sobs "you're not a f-failure. You're the b-best big s-sister ev-ever" she sniffed "I-I was the f-fool f-for letting th-the elders talk me in-into t-treating you h-how they di-did"

Hinata reached up and wiped the tears from Hanabi's cheeks all the while she had a gentle smile on her face. This only made Hanabi cry more, how could she treat her kind Onee-san like dirt? She felt like dirt.

"Hanabi" Hinata placed her forehead against Hanabi's softly "I knew that you were just pretending" that shocked Hanabi.

"Y-You k-knew?" she asked, to which Hinata just nodded.

"Ever since you started acting like that, I've been watching you in secret to see what happened to you" Hinata closed her eyes "I saw you crying in your room after you said mean things to me or father forced you to beat me" Hanabi was shocked once again when she saw the tears falling from Hinata's closed eyes "I never once stopped loving you, my precious Hanabi" she opened her eyes to show Hanabi she too was crying.

"Onee-chan…" Hanabi felt more tears gather in her eyes and she dove into her sister's arms and wept into her still developing bosom.

Hinata comforted her crying sister all the while staring at the ceiling with a hate filled look. How dare they…how dare they make her little sister cry like this. How dare they try to make her like them!

One day, they'll get what's coming to them. Karma is a bitch.

* * *

The next day we see the team that consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki walking into the training ground that their sensei told them to meet him in.

They had all met up at a point where the road spilt to each of their houses. It was with tiredness as well as with hunger pains that they silently agreed to make their way to the training ground without making a sound.

Why the man told them to be there at 5 o'clock sharp, the three didn't know. However each of them knew one thing, when this was done they would be going home and taking the day off to just sleep. Even the ever training Uchiha of the three wanted to just sleep in that morning.

The minute they entered the training grounds the three made their way over to a tree and fell onto their butts to rest. Each of them stared in a certain direction trying to fight the tiredness they felt. Sasuke stared at a tree that was on the others side of the training ground. Sakura had resigned herself to stare at the floor between her legs with her body feeling like it was made of lead. Naruto chose to stare up at the sky, which still hadn't changed from night to day. They sat in silence for another minute before a thought struck Naruto.

"Hey…" he called catching the attention of his team-mates "Tardashi-sensei kept us waiting about 3 hours yesterday, right?"

"Yeah?" a tired Sakura answered "hence his name, Tardashi-sensei"

"How much you wanna bet he's gonna be tardy again?" that made the other two look over to the blond in thought before they sighed in exasperation.

"I have a feeling this won't be the last time" Sasuke said with a grunt, he could have been at home in a warm blanket. Instead he's here, in the cold morning air.

"So on top of being tardy, he's a liar" Sakura tiredly growled in annoyance.

"Do you think that he lied about the not eating thing?" Naruto asked again, making the two pause in their murderous thoughts to fully think about that. They both said the same thing.

"Damnit"

The three once again fell into a state of silence as they went back to staring in the directions they were before. It was silent up until Sakura voiced the one thing they were all thinking.

"So…who's going to go get breakfast?" the three felt their stomachs growl at the word.

"I have no money on me" Naruto said letting his head fall back against the tree they were leaned up against.

"Neither do I" said Sasuke, not that he'd go get breakfast for the two, especially with Naruto's huge appetite and Sakura always blowing things he did out of portion, she might very well thing he was proposing to her if he gave her food and that could lead to more annoying times with the girl.

"I don't even think the food stalls are open at this time" Sakura sighed dropping her head again "…maybe Tardashi-sensei will bring us food?" she said hopefully.

"Doubt it" said Sasuke and Naruto at the same time, making Sakura nod her head in understanding.

"Same"

* * *

It was 8 o'clock when Ino and her team finished their official Genin exam. Suffice to say, they passed. Not that Ino was worried, even though her two cousins were lazy and one liked to pig out, the minute they put their effort into something they give it their all.

Putting their all into it and having Ino threaten them with taking Choji's chips away and telling Shikamaru's mom he would have been the reason the three of them failed (even if it wasn't).

"Well, you three are certainly something" Asuma blew out a puff of smoke with a relaxed grin "I'm proud to be your sensei, so let's become a great team that can blow all the other teams out of the water"

Ino wrinkled her nose at the cigarette hanging from Asuma's mouth. Even though this was the second time she had been in the smoker's presence, and he stated that nothing short of God would make him stop, it didn't get her used to his unhealthy habit. However, it was something she had to suck up because it was too late to get a new sensei.

"I doubt that" Ino said well waving her hand in front of her nose to keep from breathing in the second-hand smoke that her sensei was exhaling.

Asuma raised a brow at Ino's statement. He expected that from Shikamaru along with a troublesome, but not the energetic and self-confident Yamanaka girl. It almost sounded like she had given up being the best she can be.

"Oh? And why do you say that Ino?" he asked. Ino just gave him a look that screamed 'Are you kidding?'

"Er, hello? Have you heard of Team Seven? Also who's on Team Seven?" she put her hands on her hips in annoyance "if anyone would blow us out of the water it be that Team"

"Ah, yes" Asuma scratched his bearded chin in thought "that's the team with the Uchiha boy on it, right? I guess they do have potential to be the best" he nodded his head. That had to be what Ino meant. It was common knowledge that almost all the girls in Sasuke's class had a crush on him (except Hinata that is).

"Yeah Sasuke's on that team and he's the Rookie of the Year-" Ino frowned at her sensei "but he isn't the only reason that the team is strong"

Now Asuma was more confused. As far as he knew the girl was Sasuke crazy, he based this reasoning on the other girls in her class. Why else would she be rooting for Team Seven like th-

'Oh, I see' Asuma smiled at having understood what Ino was getting at now "I see. You're talking about Sakura, right?" He grinned at the blond girl, who was still frowning "I'm actually surprised you still care so much about her, given how you said that you disliked her in your introduction"

"Forehead girl's only strength is her brain" Ino scoffed in annoyance "are you seriously putting Naruto below her, in strength?" she raised a brow at her sensei, who had a surprised look on his face, which was mirrored by her other two team-mates.

"Wait, Naruto? As in Naruto Uzumaki?" Asuma blinked at the girl. That was the last thing he expected from the girl "the Dead-last of your graduating class?"

"Do you know any other Naruto's?" Ino growled in annoyance "Of course I mean him. He could defeat Sakura in less than a second, with one punch" Ino chuckled at the thought of Sakura being sent flying by one fist from the boy that said he loves her. It be even better than the dramas she watched every day "Hell, one lucky punch and I think he'd send Sasuke flying"

…

There was a silence that hung in the air after Ino said that. Asuma had his mouth hanging open in shock. Shikamaru and Choji mirrored their Sensei's action, which was accompanied by Choji dropping his bag of chips.

"What?!" Ino shouted at them with a tick mark on her forehead "why are you looking at me like that?!"

"…Did you just…kind of, defend Naruto and say that he could…beat Sasuke?" Choji asked with his face turning white.

"I never said beat" Ino huffed "I said he could send him flying, knowing Sasuke he'd come up with a way to win the match"

"But you still said Naruto…Naruto, could hurt Sasuke" Shikamaru said. He might not have been fond of the Uchiha but even he knew that a Naruto vs Sasuke match always led to Naruto not even landing a punch. Spars at the academy between the two could attest to that.

"Are the three of you deaf?!" Ino shouted stomping her foot "Yes he can! I know for a fact he can!" she turned around to leave the training field. How could they put down Naruto like that? Sure comparing him to Sasuke was like comparing a cat to a tiger but Naruto was capable of so much, had he been trained properly then he could have very well have been at the top of the class. He might have even been second best.

She would have probably also been one of those who would denounce the very thought of Naruto landing a punch on Sasuke, had she not been there the night of the Forbidden Scroll incident.

"Where are you going?" asked Asuma. He wanted to take the three of them out for Barbeque for passing their exam.

"To go see Naruto's team" Ino answered over her shoulder, she was still pissed at the three males on her team.

The way she referred to Team Seven further shocked Shikamaru and Choji. They knew the two blonds became kind of chummy yesterday but they didn't expect her to refer to the team with Sasuke on it as Naruto's team.

"Hmmm" Asuma hummed as he looked up at the sun "I would hold off on doing that right now, Ino" that made the blond haired girl pause in her trek towards the entrance of the training ground.

"Why?" she turned around to regard her sensei with a confused look.

"Team Seven is being led by a man named Kakashi Hatake, right?" Ino nodded her head. Naruto had mentioned the man's name when he had dinner at their house, although his name that the three members of Team Seven agreed on made the family laugh. The girl chuckled in her head at the name Naruto said that they gave Kakashi.

'Heh, Tardashi-sensei' she thought.

"Well, that means that they probably only started their Genin test now" Asuma said with shrug "that's if the three stuck around to wait for him" the three Genin looked at Asuma with confused looks.

"Why do you say that Asuma-sensei?" asked Choji. The rotund boy picked his bag of chips up to continue eating "Why would they leave?"

"You see, Choji" Asuma stomped out his cigarette, before he got another one to puff on "Kakashi has a habit. He always shows up 3 hours late to everything. Knowing him, he probably told the three of them to show up at 5" Asuma blew out a puff of smoke "he should only be showing up now" The three Genin stared at Asuma in disbelief. Choji and Shikamaru had the same thought going through their heads.

'Is he even fit to be a teacher?'

Ino on the other hand was shaking in rage. She should have known. The bastard was late to pick up his team and everything about him screamed 'I don't want to be here'. That…That…

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" the girl shouted, startling her team-mates and sensei "I'm gonna go give him a piece of my mind!" the girl turned on her heel to run out of the training ground. If she kept running, she would probably be able to build up enough speed to fly kick the bastard.

How dare he! Not only was he trying to make Sasuke quit, he was also messing with Naruto, who had to claw his way to the top with people throwing stuff at him to keep him from getting there. No, the blond had come too far and endured too much to have some jackass come and ruin his final shot at being a full-fledged Genin.

Let's clear something up. You might be wondering, 'Why is Ino so passionate about Naruto becoming a Genin?' It's simple; the girl respected those who never let others get to them. It's the reason that she was so attracted to Sasuke. He lost his family and that didn't stop him from giving his all.

But…and even SHE couldn't believe she was saying this…when you compare the suffering of Sasuke to what Naruto had to go through his whole life it was amazing to see him so optimistic about everything.

"I wouldn't be too hasty Ino" Asuma stopped the girl again, this time with a serious tone "if they did decide to stick around, then odds are that they're still going to fail"

"What?!" Ino looked at her teacher in disbelief "why would they fail? If anybody could make it, it be them"

Asuma sighed, this was the last thing he wanted to talk about today. He just wanted to go get some barbeque with his team and bond with them some more. Why did he have to explain Kakashi's habits?

"Ino, did you know that Kakashi has never passed a single team that he was put in charge of?" that made the girl's eyes widen "You see, there's one thing that Kakashi values above all else. Teamwork, and if he sees that the team has none or they are too weak, he'll fail them instantly" Asuma exhaled a puff of smoke with a sigh "in fact all of us Jounin look for that in a team. The only reason I didn't bother, is because you three were trained from a young age to be able to work together"

"Then…" everybody turned to Shikamaru "that means that Team Seven are going to fail" he sighed "troublesome"

"Hey Shika, you don't know that" said Choji. He has hung out with Naruto once or twice when they were young, the boy was so full of determination it even got the two of them to join him in a few of his pranks, and he knew that Sasuke was pretty tough. Throw in Sakura's smarts and the three could make an awesome team.

"No, Choji" Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets as he looked towards the sky at the rolling clouds "the three of them are doomed when it comes to working together" he sighed again, this was so troublesome to explain "Naruto and Sasuke can't work together to save their lives. They'd rather bark at each other than come up with a plan. Sakura could have been the mediator of the two but she would never work with Naruto if Sasuke was in the same vicinity, heck, she probably wouldn't work with Naruto even if he wasn't there, even though he would leap at the chance to do anything with Sakura. Then you get Sasuke, who views Sakura as an annoying fangirl and Naruto as the dead last who can't do anything" he shook his head "they're doomed"

The other three stared at Shikamaru in shock. Ino was the first one to move and that was to run out of the training ground, again. She was stopped by Asuma, who appeared next to her and put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from running away.

"Let me go Asuma-sensei!" Ino screamed. If she was worried before, now she was borderline panicking. The last thing she wanted was to have Naruto's dreams shattered like that or see Sasuke, who everybody thought, would be the best Genin, back at the academy. Heck, she even felt scared for Sakura "I have to do something!"

"You can't do anything, Ino" the grip on her shoulder tightened "the only thing you can do is pray that they put their differences aside to pass this test"

Ino tried to move out of Asuma's grip but eventually stopped struggling when she realised it was a fruitless effort. She nodded her head in understanding. What was she even going to do? Run in the training ground and scream 'You have to work together!' that could ruin their chance to actually pass (no matter how slim it may be). Not only that, she'd get herself and her sensei in trouble for spoiling that secret portion of the test.

"Now, why don't we go get some barbeque? Then you can go check up on them afterwards, okay?" Asuma relaxed his grip on Ino's shoulder.

The blond girl sighed in defeat and slumped her shoulders "Okay"

Asuma nodded his head and walked ahead to lead them to the barbeque place he was talking about, with a dejected Ino walking behind him. Shikamaru and Choji followed the two out of the training ground.

"Chances are still slim" said Shikamaru, only to get a sandal to the face from his female cousin.

* * *

"Now, come at me with the intent to kill" Kakashi smiled at his three Genin, who looked like they would do just that.

In fact, one of his Genin ran at him with a kunai in his hand and a determined look on his face. This action surprised his two other team-mates, who could only watch as their Sensei grabbed him, threw him to the ground and putting the same kunai to the back of his neck.

"You're a feisty one, I'll give you that, Genin number 1" Kakashi eye smiled at Naruto, who was blinking in shock "but I never said 'start' yet" he let the blond up and took a few steps away from the three. The three stared at him with cautious eyes well also keeping an eye on the bells jingling on his hip.

When he had put enough distance between himself and his Genin, Kakashi turned around and put his hands in his pockets and stared at them lazily.

"Now, you can start" he said and, as if a bull was rushing at them, the three scattered into the surrounding foliage.

* * *

It had been a few minutes of silence as Kakashi stood in the same position waiting for his Genin team to attack him. He still had his bored look on his face and seemed to have zoned out, even though there were three determined Genin trying to take his life…or the bells.

He was shaken from his mindless staring by the bushes on his far left rustling. Out stepped the one person he expected to appear first.

"You know" he raised a brow at the blond boy, who was grinning at him "you just gave yourself away and lost the element of surprise" he pointed out, not even taking his hands out of his pockets.

"That's not my style Tardashi-sensei" Naruto cracked his knuckles and narrowed his eyes at Kakashi "I'm gonna get those bells from you and show you that I deserve to be a Genin"

"Such big words, but are they all bark?" Kakashi asked making Naruto frown at him.

"Let's find out then!" Naruto shouted as he ran at Kakashi with a fist cocked back.

In the surrounding foliage the boy's team-mates were sighing at Naruto's stupidity. What person runs at a Jounin with nothing but a fist? Even if it was Kakashi, the guy who doesn't seem fit to be a Jounin.

'What an idiot!' Sakura shouted in her head with a tick mark.

"Cha! What does that idiot think he's doing?!" Inner Sakura shouted.

In a tree on the other side of the training ground Sasuke massaged his temples in annoyance. The only thing that was good about this was that he could get some info on how Kakashi fought.

Naruto reached Kakashi and threw a fist at the Jounin, who easily side stepped the flying fist. This one set back didn't stop Naruto, who followed up with knee to Kakashi's side, who just stepped back to avoid the knee.

The blond boy kept up his assault on the Jounin, who kept dodging his flying fists and kicks, all the while not even taking his hands out of his pockets.

He dodged a roundhouse kick from the blond boy by jumping back to get some distance between them. He wasn't even winded from all the dodging he was doing.

"Your form's sloppy" he said to the blond boy, who was regaining his footing "but your stamina is good, I'll give you that"

"Trying to sweet talk me won't stop the beat down you're gonna get" Naruto smirked at Kakashi who didn't even look surprised "now that I'm done warming up let's get serious" he brought his hands up and Kakashi, and the boy's other team-mates, thought he was going to make two fists again but he surprised them when he did something else.

Naruto started making the hand signs to fire off the Jutsu he recently learned. When he was nearing the final hand sign a certain memory crossed his mind. He remembered his fight with Mizuki and…all the blood…all the screaming…

Naruto froze with the blood draining from his face. What if he lost control again? Ino wasn't there to stop him. He could kill Kakashi. No matter how much he pissed him off, the guy didn't warrant the need to kill him.

Kakashi noticed Naruto's hesitation and took advantage of it by appearing behind the blond boy, surprising not only him but his two team-mates, who saw the older male start to make hand-signs.

'He's going to kill him!' they both thought but couldn't move to help the blond boy.

"Take this, Thousand Years of Death!" he shouted with his hands in the Tiger hand seal.

Then, to the disgust of Naruto's two team-mates, jabbed his fingers in Naruto's butt, making the boy freeze, before he took off holding his ass and screaming in pain.

'What kind of Technique is that?!' Sakura shouted in her head staring at Kakashi, who was still in the same position.

'He better not use that shit on us!' Inner Sakura, and Sakura, shivered in disgust.

'Buffoons…' Sasuke massaged his temples in frustration. Further away from Kakashi, Naruto flew into the river of the training ground.

* * *

 **Follow, Favourite and Review. Bye for now!**


End file.
